


La vigilia di San Valentino

by Amanitus, KuroiNeko89



Series: Il Fiore del Male [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Circus Arc (Kuroshitsuji), Eventual Smut, Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Mind Games, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Sebastian Michaelis Being An Asshole, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanitus/pseuds/Amanitus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroiNeko89/pseuds/KuroiNeko89
Summary: Alla vigilia di San Valentino, Ciel si trova ad affrontare una sfida: presentarsi alla sua fidanzata con un'adeguata espressione del suo affetto.Ma il ragazzo ha diversi problemi.Disprezza il sentimentalismo. Non è sicuro di come si sente per Lady Elizabeth. E sta appena iniziando a capire esattamente come si sente riguardo al demone che gli costerà la sua anima.Ed esattamente come la creatura subdola si sente per lui.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Il Fiore del Male [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897579
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Una breve lezione sull'amore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amanitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanitus/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non c'era la minima morbidezza in quel viso solenne. Qualunque emozione potesse occasionalmente degnarsi di mostrare, l'empatia non era tra quelle; solo divertimento, o blanda noia, o quello strano sguardo obliquo che talvolta il ragazzo catturava. Quello sguardo significava fame, pensò Ciel, e nei suoi piccoli momenti di rivelazione sentiva quella fame premergli sulla pelle come una scheggia di vetro affilato.

Ciel aprì gli occhi e quasi immediatamente li restrinse per fissare il baldacchino del suo letto. Poco oltre le tende oscure si udì il rumore di porcellana che cozzava.

«Buongiorno signorino.»

«Mmh lo è?» Questa volta udì il suono di un vassoio per il tè che si appoggiava sul comodino accanto al letto.

«Certamente. Se non altro per il fatto che non è ancora domani.» La voce del maggiordomo era educata ma Ciel fece una smorfia semi nascosto dall'oscurità dei tendaggi. In quel momento Sebastian seppe che era seccato e anche qual era precisamente la causa.

Ovviamente lo sapeva. Maledetto demone.

Era di nuovo a casa, almeno. L'odore del fumo e di carne bruciata ormai se n'era quasi andato dai suoi capelli, come anche il puzzo di polvere da sparo dalle sue mani. Lì era tutto tranquillo.

Ciel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi; giusto in tempo, perché le tende vennero aperte con insistenza e la flebile luce del giorno invernale gli colpì direttamente il viso. Gli dolevano le spalle. Era passata la mezzanotte prima che fosse finalmente riuscito a trovare il sonno e ogni notte che passava sembrava ci volesse sempre più tempo. Passava sempre almeno mezz'ora in agitazione tra le lenzuola fredde prima di eventualmente trastullarsi alla ricerca di una sorta di soddisfazione.

Il vento all'esterno che soffiava pungente lo manteneva irrequieto. «Perché non puoi semplicemente scegliere qualcosa tu, Sebastian?» Sentì il tintinnio del coperchio della teiera nella pausa prima che il suo servo rispondesse.

«La signorina Elizabeth è la vostra fidanzata, signorino. Il regalo deve essere di vostra scelta.»

Ciel tenne gli occhi risolutamente chiusi.

«Un cesto di giocattoli dal negozio della città dovrebbe bastare.»

«È San Valentino, signorino, non la festa di compleanno di un bambino.»

Alle ragazze piacevano i fiori, vero? Rose. Margherite. Ranuncoli. E cose dolci. Poteva facilmente donarle una carrozza ricolma di dolci.

Dalla teiera usciva un vapore aromatico e Ciel inspirò profondamente, godendoselo nonostante il maggiordomo continuò senza intoppi.

«Andremo in città questo pomeriggio. Da Whittaker.»

«Il gioielliere» disse Ciel in tono piatto. Gli sembrava tutto così vuoto. Non gli piaceva il freddo del viaggio in carrozza per Londra, non quel giorno e soprattutto non per fare compere.

Era appena arrivato a casa e quella bestia voleva di nuovo riportarlo a Londra. E neanche per un servizio per la Regina. Solo per Lizzie, maledizione.

Ciel era ancora occupato ad assaporare la comodità e la privacy del suo letto dopo una stretta cuccetta in una tenda da circo.

«Si, il gioielliere» rispose il suo maggiordomo con un tocco di... che cosa? Era una presa in giro?

«Non credo che Lady Elizabeth si aspetti un sacco di margherite e alcuni dolci della ditta Funtom, signorino.»

Ciel aprì gli occhi e si sollevò lentamente sui gomiti. «Certo che no» disse freddamente prendendo la tazza che gli veniva offerta.

«Il tè quest'oggi è una raffinata miscela-»

«Earl Grey, lo so. Sento l'odore del bergamotto.» Porcellana di Meissen. Un disegno floreale con non ti scordar di me in rilievo. Del tutto adatto, ovviamente. Certo che lo era, servito da quelle mani particolari. Preparato da quella particolare mente.

Lo sguardo di Ciel seguì le dita ricoperte dai guanti bianchi, il bordo della manica di lana nera fino ad arrivare al viso del maggiordomo inclinato nell'intento di spalmare di burro gli scones.

Un bel volto, anche se perfetto in modo inquietante. Il problema non era neanche il fatto che lui non battesse quasi le palpebre, e neanche quel filo di ironia che gli increspava gli angoli delle labbra. Era qualcosa nei suoi occhi, profondo e sferzante, apparentemente il suo sguardo vagava da qualche altra parte come fosse assente.

«Confido che non ci siano problemi, signorino.»

«Nessuno.» Ciel incontrò lo sguardo di Sebastian freddamente per un breve momento prima di distogliere lo sguardo.

«È marmellata di prugne quella?»

«Lo è.»

«Cosa dovrei fare se Lizzie mi farà un regalo?»

«Lo farà senza dubbio. E non sarà di vostro gradimento. Sarete obbligato a fare ciò che ogni bambino educato deve fare quando riceve un regalo imbarazzante, signorino: sorridete ampiamente, ringraziate copiosamente ed evitate il contatto visivo.»

«Non sono un bambino piccolo» borbottò Ciel più per abitudine che per irritabilità. Stava pensando intensamente.

«È noioso.» Prese il suo piatto di scones. «L'intera cosa. Tutta la faccenda è maledettamente esagerata. Che ne dici di cioccolatini?»

«Gioielli, signorino» disse fermamente Sebastian.

«Non so cosa dovrei scegliere. Qualcosa di rosa? Rosa e brillante. Dannaz-»

«Signorino, conoscete Lady Elizabeth da quando siete nato.» Gli occhi scuri di Sebastian erano piuttosto divertiti.

«Penso che abbiate una comprensione piuttosto affidabile delle intricate sottigliezze dei suoi processi mentali.»

Il giovane conte guardò di lato il maggiordomo con lo scone in mano.

«Consideri mia cugina poco intelligente.»

«Considero tutti gli umani privi di intelletto. Non faccio discriminazioni. Anche se vostra cugina è la figlia di sua madre e umanamente possibile promette un formidabile intelletto. Nel frattempo sceglie un percorso di abiti vaporosi e sole splendente. Mostra un grande impegno per l'estetica. È abbastanza stimolante.» Il maggiordomo si appoggiò una mano sul petto.

«Oggi ci andiamo giù pesante col sarcasmo, Sebastian. È un lecca-lecca su due gambe. Si aspetterà qualcosa di decente.»

«Senza dubbio.»

«È ridicolo.»

«È consuetudine.»

«Ma San Valentino è per gli innamorati.»

«Apparentemente.»

«E se non la amassi?» Ciel alzò gli occhi verso il suo maggiordomo, increspando la bocca pensieroso. Sentì immediatamente la disperazione salirgli nel petto a sollevare un simile argomento con il suo servo. Con un essere che non era nemmeno mortale, per l'amor di Dio.

Non c'era la minima morbidezza in quel viso solenne. Qualunque emozione potesse occasionalmente degnarsi di mostrare, l'empatia non era tra quelle; solo divertimento, o blanda noia, o quello strano sguardo obliquo che talvolta il ragazzo catturava. Quello sguardo significava fame, pensò Ciel, e nei suoi piccoli momenti di rivelazione sentiva quella fame premergli sulla pelle come una scheggia di vetro affilato. Non in quel momento però.

Sebastian raddrizzò il coltello da burro sul vassoio da colazione, lo sguardo educato. «Non ho dubbi che siate affezionato a vostra cugina, signorino. _Philia_ , se non _Eros_ , oserei dire.»

Ciel lo osservò da sopra la colazione. «È troppo presto per una lezione di greco. E _Philia_ significa amicizia, nulla a che vedere con l'amore.»

Il maggiordomo sorrise. Un sorriso appena accennato manifestato sulle labbra ma che non si allargava agli occhi.

«Si, credo che abbiate ragione, signorino.»

Ciel smise di masticare. Le cose erano solite diventare pericolose quando Sebastian si trovava d'accordo con lui.

«Ho ragione su-?»

«È ancora troppo presto per le lezioni. Penso che annullerò la lezione di scherma di questa mattina e programmerò alcune ore di greco.»

Ciel lo fissò. «Se stai pianificando Socrate...»

«Oh cielo, no.» Sebastian si voltò di nuovo vero di lui e il suo sorriso era dolce e fragile come una caramella. «Una breve lezione sulla classificazione dell'amore secondo la filosofia greca classica. Non Socrate, signorino, ma piuttosto Platone.»

«Sei serio.» Ciel posò il piatto. «Una lezione sull'amore. Da un demone. È leggermente troppo ironico anche per te.»

Sebastian si inchinò. «L'ironia, come il colera, non accetta confini, signorino.»

Ciel sbuffò. «Sei qualificato per insegnare una materia che non puoi assolutamente comprendere in prima persona?»

«Il mondo è pieno di ipocrisia professionale» disse mentre riordinava il vassoio.

«Oh?»

«Davvero.» Sebastianb fece una pausa per contare sulle sue dita guantate.

«Barbieri calvi. Ostetriche di sesso maschile. Amanti senza fede. Vescovi peccaminosi. Camminatori sulla corda senza un minimo di talento o...»

«Basta.» Ciel gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. «L'ipocrisia è affar tuo, no? Un pasticcere che non mangia cibo umano. Non dovrei esserne sorpreso.»

«No, signorino» rispose freddamente il maggiordomo. «A questo punto sarebbe piuttosto una perdita di tempo. E spero che non sia solo un insulto velato ai miei dolci.»

«No» dovette ammettere Ciel distendendo stancamente le spalle. «Non ho lamentele riguardo alla tua cucina.»

«O qualsiasi aspetto del mio servizio» disse Sebastian, quasi chiedendolo.

Perché conosceva già la risposta, accidenti a lui. Ciel esitò e decise di ignorarlo mentre si spostava sul bordo del letto.

Certo che no, pensò. Non riusciva a trovare alcun difetto nel servizio di Sebastian. Il maggiordomo era quasi perfetto a parte la tendenza verso commenti sarcastici inutili.

«Sbrigati con i miei vestiti.» Rabbrividì, facendo pendere i piedi nudi dal bordo del letto e distogliendo lo sguardo dal pallido profilo del demone al suo fianco.

Perfetto. E così doveva essere. Solo l'inferno sapeva quanto il prezzo fosse stato alto.

*****
    
    
      
    
      
    
      
    
    

Ciel rannicchiò le dita gelate nelle profondità delle tasche di velluto mentre scendeva con riluttanza al piano di sotto per la lezione. Avrebbe felicemente rinunciato a una settimana di dolci per riuscire a stare a letto, a dormire nella penombra e a nascondersi dal mondo per un po'. L'indomani Lizzie sarebbe arrivata in visita e non era nemmeno lontanamente pronto.

Aveva bisogno di dormire. Aveva bisogno di tempo per respirare. Il suo petto fischiava inquieto e il ricordo del suo ultimo attacco d'asma era ancora disgustosamente chiaro. Il forte gusto di vomito nella sua bocca, le dita di Sebastian sulle sue labbra e il panico più totale. E lui le aveva sentite, le urla che crescevano d'intensità. E i suoni non erano suoi.

Ma gli riverberavano ancora in gola. Forse erano state le sue stesse grida dopotutto. A volte era difficile da discernere.

Si fermò con la mano sulla maniglia della porta della biblioteca. C'erano delle voci che gridavano?

La porta si spalancò bruscamente. Ciel batté le palpebre.

«Ah, signorino.» Sebastian sospirò e uscì nel corridoio, chiudendo accuratamente la porta dietro di sé. Era troppo tardi, però; Ciel aveva già sentito la confusione dentro la stanza.

«Oh» disse Ciel stancamente. «Mey Rin?»

«Ha deciso di pulire il camino, signorino.» Sebastian si stava pulendo le maniche. Indossava la veste nera da insegnante che gli piaceva assumere quando si occupava di una delle lezioni del conte. Aveva una spaventosa pila di libri nascosta sotto il gomito. «E mi rammarica dire che Finny l'ha aiutata.»

«Cenere sui tappeti?»

«Cenere su ogni possibile superficie e anche su quelle impossibili. Credo che le vostre lezioni mattutine siano state appena trasferite nel vostro ufficio, signorino.»

Sarebbe stato più caldo lassù, pensò Ciel mentre saliva pensieroso di sopra con Sebastian che lo seguiva silenziosamente alle sue spalle. E sarebbe sembrato meno come un compito scolastico se avesse potuto sedersi alla sua scrivania invece del tavolino della biblioteca. Sarebbe quasi stato in grado di fingere che non fosse stata affatto una lezione, solo una riunione aziendale con uno dei suoi dipendenti della società.

«Vieni» disse il conte mentre si sistemava comodamente nella sua sedia da ufficio di pelle imbottita. «Diamoci una mossa. Dobbiamo ancora andare a Londra dopo pranzo.»

Ma Sebastian non sembrava né affrettato né particolarmente asservito quella mattina mentre lasciava cadere la pila di libri sulla scrivania di Ciel e si sistemava un paio di occhiali cerchiati sul naso. «Ci sarà abbastanza tempo per le compere, signorino.» Spinse un quaderno verso il suo padrone, seguito da una penna e un calamaio. «Siete stato costretto a trascurare le vostre lezioni mentre conducevate le indagini di Sua Maestà, perciò non vedo alcun motivo per cui oggi debba essere considerato una vacanza. La mattinata di domani andrà completamente sprecata con la visita di Lady Elizabeth, e non dovete restare indietro nei vostri studi.»

Ciel si sporse in avanti sulle braccia conserte, osservando il suo maggiordomo aggrottare le sopracciglia mentre aveva lo sguardo puntato su di un libro di testo aperto.

«È necessario che tu ti vesta così prima di poter insegnare?»

«Niente affatto. Ma è assolutamente necessario che mi vesta così prima che voi possiate imparare. Gomiti fuori dal tavolo, signorino, la manica si sta per imbrattare nell'inchiostro.»

Ciel si raddrizzò lentamente e avvicinò il libro di testo a sé, alzando lo sguardo dalla pagina su Sebastian. Il demone aveva ragione. Sarebbe stato quasi impossibile prendere ordini dal suo maggiordomo fintanto che indossava quella familiare uniforme nera. In quella veste scura piuttosto arcaica, Sebastian però sembrava stranamente concentrato. Più rigido e severo. I suoi occhi allungati dietro gli occhiali sembravano improvvisamente e sorprendentemente presenti.

Ciel abbassò lo sguardo sulla pagina e cominciò a leggere con un sospiro. Aveva la sensazione che non ne sarebbe uscito facilmente. Ma forse era bello avere qualcosa da fare.

Un'ora dopo aveva letto due capitoli e stava resistendo all'impulso di iniziare a scarabocchiare qualcosa di maleducato nella copertina posteriore del suo quaderno mentre Sebastian camminava sul vasto tappeto Axminster davanti al camino.

«Avete finito di leggere, signorino?»

«Si» disse brevemente Ciel. Era strano sentire la schiettezza dei modi che il demone quel giorno possedeva. Si era così abituato a quelle blande maniere di servizio: nessun contatto visivo, nessuna domanda diretta, solo una presenza invisibile, un leggero movimento al gomito a tavola. Ora Sebastian stava aspettando con impazienza, i suoi occhi guardavano acutamente il suo padrone. «Anche se non sono sicuro di essere d'accordo con la formulazione dell'amore degli Antichi.»

«Non hanno formulato queste idee, signorino, le hanno semplicemente etichettate. Le leggi dell'amore sono universali, inviolabili come le leggi della gravità. È una rete di connessione, il fondamento della materia e del significato. Pensavo che foste intelligente, signorino.» L'inclinazione della testa del demone era decisamente insolente.

Ciel lo guardò gelido. «Non è quello che dice _Principia_ di Newton, Sebastian.»

«Certo che no, signorino. I mortali sono piccole cose strane. Non ho mai visto una specie così totalmente ingarbugliata nella dipendenza reciproca e così totalmente ignara di essa.»

«Non sono in vena della tua condiscendenza oggi. Se le leggi sono così universali, perché non si applicano ai demoni?»

«Lo fanno.» Sebastian si fermò davanti al camino, con le mani guantate nascoste dietro la schiena. «Si applicano ad ogni essere vivente nell'universo. Questo è il significato della parola universale.»

Ciel alzò il mento per guardarlo. «Sai che sei legato alla veridicità, Sebastian. Non mentire.» Si fermò, schiarendosi la gola. «Stai ammettendo di essere capace di affetto?»

Il demone sorrise in modo nitido e a Ciel non piacque il luccichio oscuro di quello sguardo. «Non proprio, signorino. State ammettendo di aver appena letto trenta pagine di Platone e pensate ancora che l'affetto sia l'unica forma di amore? Pagina trentuno, signorino. Dall'alto. Penso che fareste meglio a prendere appunti questa volta.»

Ciel si chinò sul quaderno, mordendosi il labbro. Ma prese la penna e non passò molto tempo prima che avesse riempito due pagine con la sua calligrafia angusta e piuttosto macchiata.

«Rileggetelo, signorino.»

Ciel lanciò uno sguardo a Sebastian prima di iniziare a leggere il suo lavoro. Aveva aggiunto il proprio commento agli appunti che aveva preso e dopo un attimo di esitazione iniziò a leggere _tutto_.

« _Storge_ è amore familiare. Una sorta di legame naturale tra genitori e figli, tra membri di una squadra o di un gruppo di lavoro, un affetto confortevole nato da stretto contatto e familiarità. _(È per questo che sopporto il mio personale incompetente?)_

 _Pragma_ è amore duraturo. Il tipo di amore tra coppie di sposi e amici di vecchia data. Un amore sincero e non sentimentale che ha resistito ai cambiamenti. _(E questo deve essere il motivo per cui Tanaka sopporta tutti noi.)_

 _Philia_ è affetto: centrato nella mente. Amicizia, lealtà, amore tra eguali; condividere i propri pensieri e ideali con un altro. Un'emozione equilibrata. _(Forse questo è quello che ho provato per Lizzie quando eravamo bambini; ogni condivisione di emozioni è da tempo cessata tra noi, però. Sebastian si sbagliava su questo argomento, come avrei dovuto aspettarmi.)_ »

Ciel immaginò di vedere la sottile contrazione della bocca del maggiordomo, ma continuò.

« _L'eros_ è desiderio: centrato nel corpo. Romanticismo, intensità del sentimento e sensazione di bisogno; un' incontrollata emozione animale con cui non si può ragionare. _(Posso solo immaginare che questo sia il motivo per cui lo Shinigami dai capelli rossi continua ad importunare Sebastian ogni volta che lo vede.)_ »

«Ora, signorino...»

Ciel lo ignorò.

« _Ludus_ è giocosità. Flirtare e conversare, in cui l'eros è temperato dalla spensieratezza. Associato al romanticismo e all'affetto giovanile _(precisamente il tipo di inutile indulgenza verso se stessi che mantiene il giorno di San Valentino fissato saldamente sul calendario)_.

 _Agap_ e è incondizionato: centrato nel cuore. Totalmente altruista e onorevole. È compassionevole, santo, libero da bisogni o desideri e non mostra alcuna discriminazione. _(Non ho mai visto un esempio di tale emozione e sospetto che esista solo nella Bibbia o in cattive poesie.)_ _»_

Ciel alzò lo sguardo su Sebastian. Il demone lo osservava a braccia conserte, con la spalla contro il caminetto. Aveva la bocca stretta e gli occhi apparentemente inquietanti, luminosi e pungenti.

«Continuate pure, signorino.»

Ciel abbassò lo sguardo sui suoi appunti.

« _Mania._ La forma più sbilanciata di _eros._ Se _l'agape_ è la più alta forma di amore, allora _mania_ è la più bassa e pericolosa. Ossessione, compulsione, gelosia; una forza consumante che travolge e incatena la relazione. Un vizio possessivo che distruggerà l'oggetto della sua lussuria. Più vicino alla fame primordiale di ogni altra cosa.»

Ciel non osò alzare gli occhi dalla pagina. Ci fu una pausa e un crepitio di carbone che si spezzava nel camino.

«Ben fatto, signorino.» La voce di Sebastian era attenta, un sussurro nell'ufficio silenzioso. «La vostra comprensione è gratificante, come sempre.» Il demone si raddrizzò con un leggero movimento e cominciò a camminare di nuovo sul tappeto. E quando finalmente Ciel alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi scuri del demone si restrinsero in qualcosa di simile a un sorriso.

«Spero che abbiate prestato attenzione, signorino, perché ho intenzione di farvelo mettere in pratica. State per scrivere una poesia.»

La mano di Ciel si strinse a pugno in grembo. «Una poesia.» Si schiarì la gola.

«Certamente, signorino. Il tema è l'amore. La data di scadenza è domani mattina e il destinatario, la vostra musa più affascinante, sarà Lady Elizabeth.»

Ciel si rilassò sulla sedia, osservando il demone. Trasse un lungo respiro. Cosa si aspettava esattamente che scrivesse? Dannata cosa.

Sebastian attese, facendo rotolare lentamente una matita tra le sue lunghe dita guantate, il suo viso pallido era fissato in quel piccolo irritante sorriso.

«Non riesco a capire perché pensi che sia necessario, Sebastian.»

«Domani è San Valentino, mio signore.»

Il conte restrinse gli occhi. «Da quando un demone si prende cura di onorare la festa di un santo?»

«San Valentino è stato picchiato a morte per ordine dell'imperatore romano, settecento anni fa. Era appena fuori dalle porte di Flaminio. I soldati hanno bruciato il suo cadavere riducendolo in cenere.» Il maggiordomo scrollò piacevolmente le spalle. «Se questo non è un trionfo del peccato, non so cosa possa esserlo. Ma la mia fedeltà non è per nessun giorno di festa, signorino; solo per voi.» Sebastian si inchinò.

«Non scrivo poesie» disse Ciel in tono definitivo.

«Shakespeare gestì centocinquanta sonetti. Penso che possiate comporre qualche verso di una filastrocca per l'occasione. O dovrò avere l'onore di sferzarvi per la disobbedienza?» Gli occhi di Sebastian riflettevano il lento bagliore caldo dei carboni morenti.

«Non oseresti.» Si accigliò davanti al suo quaderno aperto. «E comunque non hai neanche il tuo indicatore oggi.» Era passato del tempo dall'ultima volta in cui Ciel era stato colpito alle dita dal suo maggiordomo con quella bacchetta di legno, ma ricordò molto chiaramente il dolore.

«Non non ho problemi ad usare un righello d'acciaio in tempi disperati, signorino.»

Ciel si alzò di scatto e cominciò a impilare i suoi libri. «Non essere ridicolo. Posso ordinarti di non farlo.»

«Solo se è rilevante per il nostro contratto, mio signore.»

«Ma è questo il punto. Non è minimamente rilevante. Non ho tempo per sciocchezze sentimentali. In realtà... » il conte raddrizzò le spalle. «Ho ancora _troppo_ tempo a disposizione prima di dover subire il fardello di preoccuparmi dell'amore.»

«Vedo. Vi considerate un bambino, allora.» Il demone alzò un sopracciglio.

Il conte guardò freddamente il suo servo. «Ovviamente no. _Certo che non sono un bambino. Non sono più un bambino da molti anni ormai._ Di tutte le persone che dovrebbero saperlo...»

«Spero sinceramente di no, signorino. Soprattutto dopo la scorsa notte.» Sebastian si batteva la matita sul mento. «Credo che siate consapevole che il mio udito è abbastanza eccezionale.»

Ciel respirò con molta calma. Gli faceva male la gola. Sicuramente il demone non intendeva dire _quello_. Non avrebbe potuto sentire, non quello, non il piccolo sussulto affamato che Ciel aveva emesso nel silenzio della sua stanza di mezzanotte mentre si toccava, trascinandosi fino al limite del piacere...

«Non...» Ciel si fermò. «Non ho...» Il suo viso avvampò e decise di tenere gli occhi fissi sulla scrivania. La creatura odiosa stava giocando uno dei suoi giochi oscuri e perversi e Ciel si ritrovò a non essere pronto per quella situazione. Il demone non aveva prove, comunque; avrebbe potuto parlare di qualsiasi cosa.

«Intendo semplicemente dire che scrivere poesie è assolutamente inutile. Non ho interesse per un'espressione così irragionevole del sentimentalismo e non ho intenzione di... » Ciel alzò lo sguardo e si fermò. L'espressione calma di Sebastian era compiaciuta ed esasperante. «Cosa?» Chiese brevemente.

«Signorino, quanti violenti attacchi sono stati segnalati a Londra l'anno scorso?»

«Oh.» Ciel fece una pausa, libro in mano. «Non vedo...»

«Oltre seimila. Seimila espressioni irragionevoli di sentimentalismo.» Sebastian incontrò lo sguardo del suo padrone mentre si avvicinava alla scrivania sedendosi sul bordo. «L'amore causa più omicidi di quanti ne farà mai la logica. Se rifiutate di comprendere anche le motivazioni e le emozioni più semplici della popolazione comune, non riesco a capire come intendete prevedere i risultati di quei piccoli giochi che vi piacciono tanto.»

Sebastian si sporse sulla scrivania. «Sicuramente dovrete essere d'accordo in questo, signorino.»

Ciel si ritrasse bruscamente. Ma il maggiordomo inarcò solo le sopracciglia e il suo sorriso si contrasse quando lasciò cadere la matita nel portapenne di malachite vicino al gomito di Ciel.

«Non c'è bisogno di sussultare, signorino. Non sto nemmeno mostrando i miei artigli, ancora.»

Ciel distolse lo sguardo, sentendo il rossore rabbioso che stava fiorendo sulle sue guance. «È quasi mezzogiorno. Mi aspetto il pranzo sul tavolo tra dieci minuti.» Volse le spalle alla scrivania e non si voltò a guardare il suo maggiordomo mentre si dirigeva verso la porta. «E la carrozza all'una e mezza.»

«Certamente, mio signore. » La voce di Sebastian arrivò con chiara insistenza. «Come preferite.»

*****

l pranzo fu puntuale, ovviamente. E così la carrozza che attendeva in fondo ai gradini del maniero, con il respiro dei cavalli che appannava l'aria pungente dell'inverno.

Ciel a volte ne era quasi irritato. Il che era... irragionevole. Lo ammise a se stesso mentre si recava a Londra, mentre osservava il grigio fangoso della strada attraverso il finestrino del veicolo.

Fece delle richieste e il suo maggiordomo gli rispose in modo impeccabile. Anche quello talvolta era irritante.

Sebastian aveva mai fatto un errore? Qualche volta gli capitava di far male i suoi calcoli? Si era mai tagliato un dito mentre stava preparando la cena? Il pensiero di quel guanto bianco che si tingeva lentamente di rosso gli dava soddisfazione.

Ciel si spostò sul sedile gelido della carrozza. Faceva ancora un freddo invernale, ma i primi germogli si stavano mostrando sugli alberi. Quel vento lo rendeva irrequieto.

Aveva visto Sebastian ferito, ovviamente, quando aveva combattuto contro il Mietitore coi capelli rossi e la sua strana arma; la guarigione del maggiordomo dopo il loro incontro con Jack lo Squartatore era durata parecchi giorni. Ma la vista del dolore del demone e l'uniforme macchiata dal sangue lo avevano disturbato.

Ciel sapeva cosa significasse per lui il contratto: era l'unica possibilità per la vendetta di un bambino in un mondo scolpito dalla crudeltà degli adulti.

Il demone, però. Per lui sarebbe stato un pasto.

Ciel corrugò la fronte guardando oltre gli alberi spogli verso il bagnato profilo degli edifici di Londra. La sua anima era davvero così deliziosa? Ne era valsa la pena per Sebastian, eseguire gli indegni doveri del servo? Pericolo frequente, noia infinita, dolore innegabile. Guidare una carrozza nel nevischio invernale.

Era quasi ridicolo. Ma se non fosse stata quella tutta la verità, l'alternativa sarebbe stata ancora più impossibile - che il demone avesse sopportato di servirlo perché aveva qualche motivo per goderne.

Ciel sospirò, appoggiando brevemente la fronte contro il freddo vetro del finestrino mentre la carrozza si muoveva per le affollate strade della città. Ad ogni modo, significava che aveva un qualche valore per il suo servitore che non avrebbe mai compreso, un valore superiore a quello che il ragazzo avesse mai attribuito a se stesso. Questa era la parte inquietante. Significare così tanto per qualcuno. Per chiunque e per il suo demone in particolare...

Quando Lizzie lo guardò con i suoi occhi grandi e belli, il loro splendore lo bruciò. Lo guardò ma non lo vide veramente. Il ragazzo nella sua mente era solo un'illusione, l'immagine di un ricordo, un riflesso di innocente speranza.

Il suo incoraggiamento lo feriva e tutto l'indubbio amore sincero che provava per lui pesava come una pietra sul suo cuore. Lei non sapeva chi fosse. Non poteva comprendere. Nessuno poteva... non la sua zia gentile e astuta, né lo zio vago e cordiale.

C'era solo una creatura che sembrava vedere oltre la facciata di conte fino all'anima spezzata che si celava sotto. Un paio di occhi. Erano scuri, con le ciglia lunghe e talvolta piuttosto assenti, e persino la loro memoria bloccava Ciel come una falena ubriaca, che nonostante ciò continuava a svolazzare.

Essere visto in tutta la sua corruzione, essere completamente compreso ed essere ancora desiderato da quegli occhi...

La carrozza rallentò e si fermò sui ciottoli, Ciel si raddrizzò il colletto e si sistemò il cappello a cilindro sulla testa. Udì il rumore della porta prima che si aprisse per mano di Sebastian e poi scese nella strada ventosa.

La folla era vivace e rumorosa, i passanti si chinavano tra i taxi, le carrozze e nei negozi illuminati.

«Whittaker, signorino» disse il maggiordomo. «Mi sono preso la libertà di inviare un telegramma questa mattina; il proprietario vi aspetta.»

«Certo che l'hai fatto» borbottò Ciel. Teneva il suo pesante mantello più vicino al corpo, sospirando mentre passava sotto l'insegna oscillante del negozio del gioielliere. Sebastian lo seguì, silenzioso come un cane alle calcagna.


	2. Crudeltà giambica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel compra un regalo per la sua fidanzata e versa del tè.  
> E legge Baudelaire.

«Abbiamo dei bellissimi braccialetti, mio signore. Oro rosa e un motivo a fibbia molto delicato per una giovane donna.»

«No» disse Ciel. «Qualcosa... non lo so. Con una pietra preziosa.»

«Certo.» Il viso magro del signor Whittaker si increspò in un sorriso e Ciel sentì gli occhi impazienti dell'uomo che tremolarono sul suo cappotto di fine sartoria. Il conte significava soldi per quell'uomo, la volgarità dietro gli educati occhi luccicanti del gioielliere era disgustosa. Whittaker aprì un secondo cofanetto sul bancone nella tranquilla stanza sul retro dove li aveva condotti. Dietro le pesanti tende il negozio era pieno di voci indaffarate. «Il design a doppio cuore è molto popolare, mio signore. Forse con un rubino...»

«No.» Ciel distolse lo sguardo dalla teca di vetro aperta. «Non le voglio comprare un anello.»

«Ah, molto saggio, signore» disse il signor Whittaker. «Senza che la signorina stessa sia presente per controllare la misura corretta. E naturalmente, sarà necessario riadattarlo mentre la giovane cresce.»

«Non credo che sarà un tale problema» disse Sebastian con voce pacata e sprezzante. «La giovane donna in questione è quasi completamente cresciuta e le sue dita difficilmente diventeranno molto più grandi.»

«Non è questo il problema» disse freddamente Ciel, senza nemmeno voltare la testa per rivolgersi al maggiordomo. «E non è affatto cresciuta. Penso semplicemente che una spilla sia più appropriata.»

«Se lo dite voi, mio signore» disse Sebastian, mentre il viso rugoso del gioielliere si increspava in un sorriso obbediente. Quando il signor Whittaker si girò per aprire un altro portagioie foderato di velluto sul bancone, Ciel sentì il lieve respiro acuto delle risate silenziose del suo maggiordomo e la sua voce bassa. «Non può essere sfuggito alla vostra attenzione, signorino, che la vostra fidanzata è molto più vicina all'essere donna che voi ad essere un uomo.»

«Lizzie è sempre stata più alta di me» mormorò Ciel, quasi sottovoce, con un tono così sommesso pensato solo per le acute orecchie demoniache. «Non è il momento per essere impertinenti.»

«Oh, signorino» il mormorio di Sebastian era divertito. «Non stavo parlando della vostra _altezza._ »

Ciel strinse la bocca. «Stai zitto, tu. Non sono affari tuoi.»

«La signora del mio padrone è affar mio, signorino» disse il maggiordomo con lo stesso tono basso, ma Ciel lo ignorò mentre si avvicinava per guardare le scatole aperte del gioielliere.

L'insolenza del demone non aveva limiti. Sebastian aveva guardato Lizzie allora? Aveva notato quanto velocemente fosse cresciuta dall'estate scorsa? Il suo familiare corpo infantile si stava ammorbidendo e cominciavano a notarsi quei rigonfiamenti in erba sotto il suo corsetto di cotone. Sotto quel vestito sicuramente assomigliava ad uno dei cherubini dipinti sul soffitto della sala da ballo del maniero. Ciel lo aveva notato. Ma gli si seccò la gola a pensare che anche Sebastian avesse guardato in quel modo sua cugina.

E che avesse anche confrontato i loro corpi, _guardandolo_ pure - Quando? Durante il bagno serale? Con quei pigri occhi scuri, quegli occhi, dannazione a lui...

E da quel momento in poi avrebbe dovuto spogliarsi davanti al suo maggiordomo, consapevole.

«Perle, mio signore» disse il signor Whittaker. «Un bel simbolo di innocenza per un giovane San Valentino.»

Ciel si schiarì la gola. Non poteva iniziare a pensare a quelle cose, non in quella situazione. «Niente perle.» Lizzie aveva già delle perle, numerose collane di fili di perle. Sembravano belle contro la sua pelle, quella stessa pelle chiara e rosata che aveva suo fratello. Il particolare tipo di bellezza dei Midford.

«Gli opali sono piuttosto popolari, signore. Certo, alcune persone sono abbastanza superstiziose riguardo a tali pietre e non li vorrebbero in casa per paura di sfortuna e maledizioni. Se riuscite a crederci. Ma sono sicuro che il mio signore sia al di sopra di tali paure...»

«No.» Gli occhi di Ciel si spostarono dalle mani sottili del gioielliere alla faccia calma del demone che stava al bancone. Gli assenti occhi scuri di Sebastian erano fissi sul tappeto piuttosto borghese. «Non opali.» Lizzie non aveva bisogno della minaccia di una maledizione nella sua vita. Aveva sempre vissuto alla luce del sole.

«Bene, allora, questi zaffiri sono molto belli. E anche un bel segno di romanticismo, signore. Rappresentano fedeltà e...»

«No.» La mano guantata di Ciel si piegò attorno al pesante anello sul pollice. «So cosa rappresentano gli zaffiri. È un passero quello?»

Le sopracciglia grigie del signor Whittaker si spiegarono. «Quelli sono uccelli azzurri, mio signore.» Erano su di un piccolo vassoio di spille smaltate, di un colore chiaro come il cielo. Piccoli uccelli graziosi, code biforcate in alto. «Ma signore, sono molto comuni. Importazioni dall'America. Solo vetro, vernice e argento, mio signore. Niente pietre...»

«Uccelli azzurri per la felicità» disse lentamente Ciel. Piccoli uccelli che giocavano in un giardino illuminato dal sole e si rincorrevano tra i fiori. «Prenderò uno di quelli.»

L'espressione di sgomento sul viso del signor Whittaker era quasi comica. Doveva essere stato così sicuro che il suo nobile cliente avrebbe acquistato almeno un migliaio di sterline di diamanti. «Certo, ma siete...»

«Paga per questo, Sebastian.» Ciel si voltò e lasciò l'ufficio sul retro, scostando la pesante tenda e passando attraverso l'affollato negozio di gioielli senza guardarsi intorno.

*****

Anche se era solo tardo pomeriggio, il sole era pallido e basso prima che la carrozza tornasse a casa; l'aria che sferzò Ciel durante il tragitto fino alle porte del maniero era particolarmente fredda. Puzzava di fumo e fango.

Era così stanco di quel vento senza fine. Era stato così rigido quell'inverno; lì a sud e nelle sibilanti strade di Londra e anche sulle infinite e sterili colline del Renbourne Workhouse. Rabbrividì sotto al suo pesante cappotto mentre saliva alla porta di casa. Finalmente di nuovo a casa.

Faceva caldo nel suo studio, l'unica stanza affidabile nella casa maledetta. La sedia era accostata vicino al fuoco e stava guardando il quadrante dorato dell'orologio. Aveva aperto un piccolo volume di poesie e stava fingendo con se stesso che non stava veramente componendo qualcosa nella sua testa.

Non perché Sebastian lo avesse ordinato. Dopo tutto, era una sfida interessante. Qualcosa su cui focalizzare la sua mente. Rime e metrica. La poesia aveva delle regole. Seguiva schemi. Poteva non essere poi così difficile.

Sospirò sentendo un continuo e sordo dolore alla base del cranio. Il suo stomaco si stava di nuovo attorcigliando e annodando, quell'irritazione mista ad irrequietezza che lo tenevano sveglio di notte e lo svegliavano troppo spesso all'alba, arrossato, umido ed eccitato.

Anni di lavoro attento nel controllare i suoi pensieri, trascinandosi fuori dall'inferno che infuriava nella sua testa e ora il suo corpo lo tradiva di nuovo; si svegliava sempre per colpa degli incubi o per colpa di _quello_. La totale umiliazione di avere un certo tipo di bisogno. Il tipo sbagliato di fame.

All'inizio, gli erano bastati uno o due tocchi curiosi per ridurre quella contrazione tra le gambe. Quei primi mesi erano stati semplici. E poi aveva cominciato a sperimentare dall'esasperazione, con la consapevolezza che non se ne sarebbe uscito fuori facilmente da quell'inconveniente, e in effetti quei bisogni stavano rapidamente crescendo trasformandosi in qualcos'altro.

Sapeva abbastanza bene come alleviare le sue pene. Alcuni viaggi con il suo maggiordomo attraverso i vicoli pieni di sporcizia dell'East End avevano dato al Cane da guardia della Regina un'educazione sulla carnalità umana e sulla soddisfazione; le vecchie prostitute senza denti con i capelli sbiaditi e le giovani incredibilmente fresche. Graziosi ragazzi si stringevano in corsetti e ragazze dalla bocca imbronciata portavano stivali slegati. Uomini con i pantaloni intorno alle ginocchia si divertivano nell'ombra fangosa tra strada e taverna, senza nemmeno guardarsi dai passanti, senza vergogna nel mostrare i loro nudi organi gonfi.

Il desiderio umano in tutta la sua vile e affamata interezza. Ciel aveva visto abbastanza per saperlo e anche per conoscerne il pericolo. Il desiderio e la morte camminavano mano nella mano per le strade di Londra e Ciel l'aveva visto. Pile di documenti su bambini rubati o scomparsi nell'ufficio dell'ispettore Abberline e cadaveri di prostitute nell'obitorio sottostante. Una gabbia di piccoli visi vuoti nelle cantine del Barone Kelvin, bianche come l'osso e splendenti tra le fiamme rosse che si propagavano. Ciel girò la pagina del suo libro, deglutendo con la sensazione di essere vicino ad un conato. Avrebbe preferito non pensarci. Il prezzo del desiderio, il prezzo del bisogno. Il desiderio carnale era ovunque. Era umiliante rendersi conto che non poteva sfuggire a quel bisogno mortale, ed era ingiusto. Come se lo avesse chiesto. Come se avesse voluto quello che volevano quei signori nei vicoli dell'East End. Come se avesse voluto essere  _ toccato _ . Non poteva essere ignorato, però. Sarebbe stato più semplice lavorare rapidamente sull'argomento, come qualsiasi altro problema, e cercare di dimenticare tutto in seguito. Ma il calore lento che cresceva, il piacere languido che riusciva a fornire a se stesso era pericoloso. Gli piaceva. La perfetta soddisfazione del rilascio e l'immobilità nella mente e nel corpo. Il silenzio.

Ciel guardò di nuovo l'orologio.

Quando finalmente la porta dello studio si aprì, sembrò che qualcosa si fosse stretto e annodato nel suo petto. «Tè, signorino. E crostata di rabarbaro.» Ciel chiuse il libro e gli occhi, appoggiando la testa all'indietro contro il velluto imbottito della sedia. «È tutto pronto per domani?»

«Sì, mio signore. Il vostro regalo per Lady Elizabeth è incartato e sulla vostra scrivania. I fiori sono stati ordinati e un cesto di cioccolatini verrà consegnato a casa Midford a colazione. Arriverà qui poco prima di mezzogiorno, per pranzo nel giardino invernale, e Lady Francis ha indicato che anche lei e vostro zio parteciperanno. Il menu è-»

«Al diavolo il menu. Zia Francis sta arrivando?» Ciel aprì gli occhi. Il suo maggiordomo era in piedi accanto alla poltrona, tendendo la tazza di tè e Ciel sentì come se avesse a malapena la forza di raggiungerla.

«Si signorino. Credo di averlo menzionato la scorsa settimana. Senza dubbio è solo la mancanza di sonno che sta influenzando la vostra memoria.» La voce calda di Sebastian era offensivamente gentile. Aveva indovinato i sogni di fiamme, coltelli e proiettili che affliggevano il suo padrone durante il sonno? I volti bagnati di sangue. Arti di porcellana frantumati sotto lo stivale da equitazione del demone e la forte percussione della pistola nella stretta di Ciel. La propagazione del sangue sul davanti della camicia del barone.

Potrei rifugiarmi nel mio guscio e considerarmi un re dello spazio infinito, se non avessi continuamente brutti sogni, pensò Ciel.

I demoni sognavano?

Ciel non aveva chiamato Sebastian durante la notte, aveva solo appoggiato il calcio freddo della pistola contro il petto respirando con calma. Non avrebbe mai chiamato lui.

«Se preferite che vostra zia non assista ..»

«Va bene così.» Ciel si sistemò più in alto sulla sedia e prese la tazza da tè, senza guardare il suo maggiordomo. Non aveva bisogno di vedere che lui sapeva cosa gli passava per la mente. Ciglia lunghe, occhi intensi e una bocca dalle labbra fini e ben delineate. Una testa di capelli lisci e nerissimi. Il cipiglio interrogativo delle sopracciglia della creatura.

La sua bellezza inumana.

«Stavate lavorando alla vostra poesia, vedo.» Una pausa. «...signorino.»

«Quasi. Una piccola ricerca. Classiche poesie d'amore nella letteratura.»

«Sono curioso di sapere le vostre osservazioni finora, signorino.»

Ciel si strinse nelle spalle. «Dovrei paragonarti a un giorno d'estate? Tu sei più amabile e più tranquillo.»

«Davvero.» La bocca sottile di Sebastian si curvò. «Il sonetto inglese ha il suo fascino, signore. Una forma classica. Un po' pomposa, tuttavia, rispetto ai moderni poeti.»

«Oh, pensi?» Ciel mantenne la sua voce innocente. «Stai per abusare del miglior scrittore in lingua inglese. Per favore prosegui. Attendo con entusiasmo.»

«Oh, no.» Sebastian sollevò la fronte per la sorpresa. «Affatto. Shakespeare era il maestro del pentametro giambico, signorino, e nessuno può negare il suo potere.» Il demone fece una pausa. «È un battito, vedete? Non un valzer, non il tuffo di testa di un uccello nuotatore, ma qualcosa di più forte, più audace; qualcosa di implacabile. Il più naturale dei battiti, per parole e piedi. Si muove nel sangue di ogni essere umano.» Inclinò la testa con una strana luce calda nella profondità dei suoi occhi. «La giambica è il metro del vostro cuore, signore.»

_ E uno. E due. E tre, e quattro. E di nuovo _ ~ 

Ciel lo guardò. «È così, allora» disse alla fine. «Lo è, non è vero?»

«La mia obiezione non si riferiva alla forma, ma all'epoca. Forse dovete bilanciare la vostra ricerca con un tocco di moderna poesia d'amore. Non vi piace il sentimentalismo, dite.» Il sorriso di Sebastian questa volta fu rapido e furbo. « _Je m'avance à l'attaque, et je grimpe aux assauts-_ »

La voce del demone aveva un leggero ronzio in francese che sembrava colpire ed afferrare i nervi di Ciel.

« _Comme après un cadavre un chœur de vermisseaux,_

Et je chéris, ô bête implacable et cruelle!

 _Jusqu'à cette froideur par où tu m'es plus belle!_ »

Ciel lo fissò, accigliandosi. «Mi porto all'attacco come una fila di vermi presso un cadavere...? Anche la tua freddezza è meravigliosa.» Sorrise. «Che diavolo dovrebbe essere questo?»

«Baudelaire, signorino.» Sebastian allungò il sottile volume giallo e si inchinò. «Uno dei decadenti francesi. Ha tratto dallo squallore qualcosa di squisitamente bello.»

Ciel prese il libro, sfogliandolo. «Difficilmente penso che sarà adatto ai miei scopi. È... abbastanza osceno. Questo...» Si fermò sulla parola che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. _Diable_. «È il diavolo che tira le corde e ci fa ballare» tradusse lentamente. «Gli oggetti disgustosi ci attirano; ogni giorno avanziamo un po' più avanti verso l'Inferno, senza paura mentre scendiamo nel puzzo dell'oscurità.» Ciel chiuse bruscamente il libro. Le sue mani erano fredde e umide, piegò le dita. «Deve essere qualcosa di adatto a Lizzie. Se lo farò come si deve.» 

«Se lo farete come si deve» ripeté Sebastian beffardamente «deve essere indicativo della vostra natura, signorino. Il lavoro deve riflettere il suo creatore.»

«Pensi che non troverò la mia musa in Shakespeare.» Ciel strinse le labbra allo sguardo freddo del maggiordomo.

«Penso che abbiate maggiori probabilità di trovarla nell'onestà, signorino.» Sebastian tornò al vassoio del tè.

«E ora mi accusi di mentire. Ricorda chi è il padrone qui. Non sono dell'umore.»

«Non mentire, non esattamente, signore. Solo in merito al soggetto del vostro impegno e solo un po' verso voi stesso.» Il maggiordomo presentò con molta attenzione il dolce con le dita guantate.

Ciel non lo guardò mentre lo prendeva. «Non ricordo di aver chiesto il tuo consiglio.»

«Non credo avreste mai ammesso di averne bisogno. Se potessi continuare, mio signore...» Sebastian attese. Ciel prese un boccone di crostata di rabarbaro e non disse nulla. Non aveva senso incoraggiare il bastardo compiaciuto e la sua insolenza, ma il conte era - lo ammise tra sé - curioso. Sebastian inclinò lentamente la testa. «Vi ringrazio signore. Penso semplicemente che vi aspettate troppo dal vostro fidanzamento. Troppo, e non abbastanza.»

Ciel non rispose subito e nemmeno alzò gli occhi.

«Non siete un bambino normale, mio signore. E voi...»

«Non sono affatto un bambino» replicò freddamente. Se il demone si fosse messo ad analizzarlo...

Una pausa. «Molto bene, signore. Non siete un normale mortale e vi aspettate di trovare un'ordinaria felicità. Sarete deluso, signorino.»

Ciel cominciò ad irritarsi. «Non sto cercando la felicità» scattò. «Sto cercando vendetta e, nel frattempo, forse un po' di pace e tranquillità. Ne ho avuto abbastanza. Puoi andare.»

«Certo, signore.» Ma il maggiordomo non se ne andò, si accovacciò solo accanto al fuoco per ravvivare i carboni ardenti.

Il dolce era delizioso, rabarbaro acido e crema pasticcera dolce e spessa sulla sua lingua. Era più affamato di quanto si fosse reso conto. C'era forse sapore di mandorla lì dentro?

Se solo tutti i suoi desideri potessero essere soddisfatti da una torta.

Ciel lanciò un'occhiata al maggiordomo, ancora accovacciato sul focolaio. Il rosso rubino della luce del fuoco proiettava un'ombra netta sul freddo profilo del demone. «Che cos'è...» Ciel leccò la glassa dalla sua forchetta. «quel particolare sguardo?»

«Sembrate contento, signore. Confido che la torta sia di vostro gradimento.»

«Stai cercando un complimento? Il tuo orgoglio è abominevole.» Ciel non alzò lo sguardo.

«È sempre una novità vedervi soddisfatto, mio signore.» Il demone si voltò verso il fuoco, mettendo al suo posto la paletta del carbone. «È un peccato che i dolci da soli non possano accontentarvi. Il futuro potrebbe essere molto più semplice, se così fosse.»

Ciel deglutì e posò la forchetta. «Mmh» disse con attenzione. «Forse.» La creatura maledetta quel giorno era troppo acuta.

«Se volete, prenderò una coperta, signorino.» Sebastian era ancora inginocchiato vicino al camino, esitante.

«Sto bene.» Ciel prese la sua tazza di tè dal vassoio sull'ottomana accanto a lui. «Non ho freddo.»

«Il vostro corpo non è d'accordo.» Sebastian lo guardò. «Pelle d'oca, signorino. E vi siete appena ripreso dalla vostra ultima malattia. Vi rendete conto che se moriste di polmonite sarebbe molto scomodo.»

Sebastian mosse la mano. Ciel fece un salto e il tè fuoriuscì nel suo piattino. Il ragazzo abbassò lo sguardo sul suo ginocchio, con gli occhi spalancati.

Sebastian gli aveva passato la punta del guanto sulla pelle nuda tra i pantaloncini e la calza di seta spessa. Era stato molto leggero, ma il tocco gli fece correre un brivido lungo la coscia.

« _Non farlo._ » La sua pelle si increspò rapidamente e Ciel strinse le ginocchia. «Non toccarmi.» Distolse lo sguardo dalla pallida pelle e avvicinò a sé le gambe incrociate, lontano dalla mano di Sebastian. Posò la tazza da tè gocciolante sul vassoio. Le sue dita sul bordo del piattino tremavano.

«È mio dovere, signore.» La voce di Sebastian era bassa, sembrava avesse cautela. No, era _curiosità_ , accidenti a lui. Avrebbe dovuto sapere di aver oltrepassato i confini.

«Fallo senza toccarmi, allora.» Ciel incontrò il suo sguardo e si sentì serrare la gola per la rabbia. Oh, il demone lo sapeva, lo sapeva molto bene. E aveva ancora il coraggio di guardarlo con un'espressione del genere...

«Ah» disse Sebastian alzandosi lentamente. «Quindi avete intenzione di imparare a legare i vostri lacci delle scarpe, signore.»

«Stai zitto.» Ciel respirava affannosamente. «Sai cosa intendo. Avvisami prima di farlo.»

«Certo, mio signore. E se prima vi avverto, mi è permesso toccarvi come mi pare?» La voce del demone era ancora leggera ma i suoi occhi scuri e fissi non contenevano nessun tipico calore umoristico.

«Vattene» disse Ciel. A voce più alta di quanto intendesse e non del tutto controllata. «E portami una nuova tazza.»

«Si, mio signore.» L'inchino di Sebastian era attento. I suoi passi sul tappeto erano silenziosi. Poi la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e Ciel rimase a bocca aperta, rabbrividì e si avvolse le braccia intorno allo stomaco.

Era stata solo una mano sul suo ginocchio, un maledetto _dito_ e non riusciva quasi a respirare. Era stato ridicolo. Freddo come ogni brivido di paura.

Non era paura, però.

Ciel trasse un altro respiro. Ridicolo. Sentì un rantolo irrazionale di stanche risate che non arrivarono mai alle sue labbra.

Come se avesse potuto controllare come si sentiva. Come se avesse mai potuto desiderare la felicità. _Giambica, è il metro del vostro cuore, signore._

«Oh, idiota.» Ciel sussurrò.

Il carbone crepitò nel focolare.


	3. Crepuscolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian pensa qualcosa di interessante, Ciel fa il bagno e si infastidisce.  
> E il suo maggiordomo non è molto carino con lui.

Sebastian chiuse la porta dello studio e si concesse un sorriso. I tacchi delle sue lucide scarpe stringate risuonarono rumorosamente sulle nude scale di legno verso la cucina. _Tap tap tap._ Trocheo. Il sorriso del maggiordomo si ampliò.

Il giovane conte aveva un portamento lodevole, ovviamente. Controllava ogni espressione sulla sua piccola faccia ossuta ma a volte, _a volte_ se ne dimenticava. E quella totale trasparenza di quel limpido occhio azzurro... Quando era rilassato. O distratto. O sazio di torta. Non accadeva abbastanza spesso, ed era difficile resistere tra i rari momenti in cui il ragazzino era titubante, o meglio e soprattutto, era abbastanza perso da chiamare il suo servitore, aggrappandosi a lui e sgomentandosi, con il cuore che saltava i battiti, bello come il peccato.

Afflitto dal dolore. O dalla paura. O dal più puro orrore. Accovacciato nella cantina sotto il maniero di Kelvin, avvolto nel suo stesso incubo. Chiamando il suo demone. Quelle tremanti labbra spalancate, le mani intrecciate nei vestiti del suo servo e respiri spaventati aspri della sua stessa bile. Solo una manciata di momenti, e Sebastian rabbrividì al ricordo stesso.

Si fermò sulla porta aperta della vasta e calda cucina, ignorando il caos di piatti non lavati e l'allegra canzone traballante di Mey-Rin provenire dal retrocucina.

Tutto era come doveva essere, le pentole sobbollivano e il pavimento di mattoni rossi era pulito. Non si sarebbe mai immaginato che l'ultimo sabato sera appena trascorso fosse stato ricoperto da un metro e mezzo di macerie; che i nemici del suo padrone fossero penetrati nella casa padronale stessa e avessero trovato la morte che li aspettava all'ombra del maniero. Nessuno lo avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Il ritmo incessante del programma del capo maggiordomo aveva riportato lo staff ad una parvenza di normalità e la vita aveva preso il sopravvento sulla morte senza mostrare una cicatrice.

C'erano solo le ferite nascoste che tenevano il suo padrone insonne nel suo letto al piano di sopra.

Sebastian si diresse nell'ariosa dispensa accanto all'ufficio del maggiordomo. Il set da tè Wileman blu anatra era in una delle vetrine e Sebastian tirò distrattamente fuori una tazza pulita e un piattino.  
Il suo padrone stava diventando più brusco. Più spesso lo congedava nel mezzo di una conversazione, prima che Sebastian finisse di versare il tè; umiliato nel conversare con il suo servo. Cercando ciecamente una distrazione. Infastidito dal proprio godimento, irrequieto prima che il demone avesse persino lasciato la stanza.

La seduzione era un gioco semplice. L'onestà del desiderio mortale era quasi accattivante e Sebastian ne conosceva ogni piccolo segno contorto: gli occhi spalancati quando il demone aveva abbassato la voce proprio in _quel modo_ , la rigidità di quelle spalle strette. Le piccole e timide mani. Era solo stato toccato sul ginocchio. La confusione del suo padrone era stata piuttosto adorabile. Ancora più allettante, però, fu il suo freddo ritirarsi, quel rapido ritorno alla diffidenza. La seduzione era semplice. Ma la resistenza era come un romanzo, la sfida era un romanzo: il fascino mostrato su quel giovane volto aristocratico era eccitante, certo, ma la sua riluttanza era inebriante.

Il ragazzo disprezzava i propri desideri e quella per il demone era una sfida. Lo era sempre stata. Si era già assicurato l'anima del suo padrone. E il suo giovane corpo era abbastanza fragile. Per un pasto meno soddisfacente il demone avrebbe ormai potuto forzare la sua preda, con la stessa facilità con cui aveva preso la ragazza del circo, spezzando i meccanismi che inibivano il suo padrone e godendo di quella carne arrossata. E l'inferno sapeva quanto voleva farlo; ogni notte quando il maggiordomo spegneva le candele e lo sentiva rintanarsi assonnato sotto alle sue coperte...

Sebastian pensieroso si passò la lingua sui denti. La pazienza non era mai stata uno dei suoi punti di forza.

Ma no. Non quello, non con lui. Il ragazzo si sarebbe ritirato in un angolo inaccessibile della sua piccola mente di ghiaccio e Sebastian sarebbe rimasto solo con il suo grazioso guscio. E il demone non avrebbe lasciato andare il suo padrone così facilmente.

La carne avrebbe potuto averla ovunque, e così aveva sempre fatto ogni volta che voleva soddisfare i suoi capricci; il debole profumo della lussuria sulla pelle di un mortale era irrimediabilmente allettante. Aspettavano il loro destino e il demone era solito cercare piacere con grande semplicità come solo una bestia poteva fare. Come anche un bambino avrebbe potuto fare, se provocato abbastanza. Se si fosse sentito abbastanza solo. Lasciato abbastanza a lungo in un letto freddo, una camera oscura, una vasta casa silenziosa. Ma quel bambino era straordinario. Troppo distante per essere sottomesso con la forza, con una mentalità troppo acuta per essere sedotto da soffici illusioni. Disprezzava l'emozione e derideva il sentimento. Era abbastanza consapevole della propria bellezza da usarla come un altro dei suoi strumenti. Il giovane nobile era orgoglioso del controllo che aveva, era uno stratega fino in fondo, bisognava farlo uscire allo scoperto. Denudarlo della propria vergogna, in modo che fosse stato incapace di nascondere la corruzione del proprio desiderio _e poi-_

Ci sarebbe stato abbastanza tempo per piegarlo al suo volere una volta che lo avesse cominciato ad implorare.

Il ragazzo sapeva che il suo maggiordomo lo osservava perché anche lui a sua volta faceva la stessa cosa. Un gioco, un altro gioco. Ma non era un gioco di pazienza, dopotutto. La bocca di Sebastian si arricciò.

Non si doveva aspettare che il ghiaccio si sciogliesse. Bisognava utilizzare il calore e un'applicazione giudiziosa della pressione. La carne era debole, ma lo spirito... beh. Valeva la pena contaminare lo spirito.

Il demone salì le scale e il suo sorriso durò fino alla porta dello studio.

Il ragazzo stava leggendo di nuovo quando Sebastian entrò. Una gamba magra si incrociò sull'altra, con il piede che rimbalzava leggermente fasciato nello stivale con il tacco stretto. Lo sguardo del demone si sollevò dalla calza di seta scura verso la pelle nuda della coscia sopra di essa.

Quell'occhio blu stanco era decisamente abbattuto.

Il suo padrone aveva aperto un quaderno e aveva una matita stretta tra i suoi piccoli denti. Colpiva a tempo la sua pagina scarabocchiata. Una mano così carina con il mignolo sollevato. Come avrebbe strillato il ragazzo se qualcuno gli avesse attorcigliato la lingua attorno.

Le dita battevano con ritmo. E tre. E quattro. E cinque. Un cuore mortale.

«Dopotutto andrete con la giambica, signorino.»

Un sibilo gli uscì fra i denti che ancora stringevano la matita. Sebastian rimpiazzò la tazza e il piattino sporchi, riempì quella nuova e la mise al fianco del suo padrone in silenzio.

«Mi chiedo se zia Francis avrebbe annullato la visita se le avessi detto che avevo l'influenza» disse riflessivo.

«Non vi permetterei di annullarla anche se aveste la lebbra, signorino.»

«Mmh. L'estetica dell'ospitalità.»

«No signore. Mi piace l'intrattenimento.»

Il ragazzo sbuffò all'ombra della sua poltrona di velluto. «Non dovrebbe essere tuo dovere aiutarmi?»

«Non so cosa vi abbia dato quell'idea, signorino.» Sebastian guardò il suo padrone. Il conte lo guardò con impazienza, le labbra rosa arricciate. «Il mio dovere è tenervi in vita, signore. Non ho mai promesso di renderlo piacevole.»

E quello lo faceva molto bene. L'occhio azzurro del ragazzo vacillò e il suo padrone tornò a guardare il suo libro. «Non hai qualcuno al piano di sotto a cui urlare?»

«La campana suonerà per cena alle sei in punto, signore.» E il demone parlò piano mentre riordinava il vassoio del tè.

_«Je t'adore à l'égal de la voûte nocturne,_

_Ô vase de tristesse, ô grande taciturne...»_

Baudelaire di nuovo. Non era male con le parole, in realtà, per un uomo troppo malinconico per pettinarsi i capelli, ma quello era il poeta per lui. La ragione non aveva potere contro la sensazione, non proprio. Non se si provocava molto, _molto_ piano.

_«Et t'aime d'autant plus, belle, que tu me fuis-»_

Il dito del conte smise di battere. Stava ascoltando.

 _«_ _Ti adoro al pari della volta notturna,_

_o vaso di tristezza, o grande taciturna!_

_E tanto più t'amo quanto più mi fuggi, o bella_

_e sembri, ornamento delle mie notti,_

_ironicamente accumulare la distanza_

_che separa le mie braccia dalle azzurrità infinite.»_

Sebastian chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

_*****_

Ciel cenò in silenzio, rimestando svogliatamente le verdure arrostite con la sua forchetta.

Carote. Verdura. E zia Francis al mattino. Sospirò. Aveva un'aria di tale determinazione e invece nella sua presenza vivace e piuttosto prepotente si sentiva come un bambino. Come un bambino e niente di più, non si avvicinava nemmeno al nipote che lei si aspettava, il genero che sperava.

Il bicchiere di vino vuoto era riempito dal pallido latte. Domani avrebbe detto a Sebastian di servirgli champagne a pranzo; che fosse dannato se sarebbe sembrato un bambino nella sua stessa casa.

Lo zio Alexis non sarebbe stato un problema, almeno, non se ci fosse stato del brandy sul tavolo e un giornale fresco.

Un forte rumore metallico spezzò l'immobilità nella sala da pranzo e Ciel alzò lo sguardo.

«Mi dispiace, signorino...» Mey-Rin stava cercando la cloche d'argento caduta, con le gonne del grembiule che si gonfiarono sul tappeto mentre si accovacciava. «Non stavo guardando...»

Sebastian si irrigidì, con la testa girata a metà. «In cucina» disse bruscamente.

«Oh, ma signor Sebastian, signore-»

« _Immediatamente._ »

Lei abbassò la testa e fuggì.

Ciel sorseggiò il suo latte con un lieve brivido di sollievo; non era lui quello nei guai. Si costrinse a non sedersi un po' più dritto sulla sedia. Sarebbe morto piuttosto che ammetterlo, ma quella rabbia al limite nella voce del suo servo lo faceva sempre saltare.

Non aveva pietà per la sua cameriera, però, con la sua goffaggine senza fine e un comportamento orribilmente ovvio che aveva attorno al maggiordomo della casa. Non aveva affatto alcun controllo? Dopotutto era solo la bellezza che voleva. Il demone si muoveva attraverso la casa con l'inconscia leggerezza di un ramo d'albero catturato dal vento. Come qualcosa di semplice, qualcosa di naturale, come se non fosse un trucco dei più disgustosi. Come se la luce negli occhi profondi dell'uomo fosse gentilezza.

Se avesse visto la bestia celata nella sua rabbia, la sua violenza disumana, sarebbe stata inorridita da quella maschera adorabile.

Ciel l'aveva visto. Si fermò e posò il bicchiere di latte. Aveva visto il suo demone inzuppato di sangue, illuminato dal fuoco, con il pugno affondato nella carne dei nemici del suo padrone, ridendo quasi di gioia. Aveva provato orrore alla vista.

Orrore. Paura. Repulsione. Qualcos'altro.

Ciel diede un'occhiata al pallido viso attento di Sebastian, ma gli occhi del maggiordomo si abbassarono mentre si avvicinò al tavolo. Lo sguardo oscurato dai ciuffi dei suoi capelli scuri. Il servitore era senza dubbio bellissimo. Aveva una sorta di bellezza inquietante, era l'esposizione corrotta di qualcosa di velenoso. Come il libro di poesie francesi di sopra nello studio di Ciel. Un fiore del male.

Ciel distolse lo sguardo.

L'indomani ci sarebbe stata Lizzie. Ciel le avrebbe dato il regalo e il suo poema, una volta finito. Ripiegato e nascosto tra il bouquet che avrebbe stretto tra le mani, lo avrebbe trovato nella carrozza mentre viaggiava verso casa accanto a sua madre. Con suo padre che sonnecchiava in un angolo. Suo fratello Edward l'avrebbe guardata, il suo bel viso si sarebbe increspato della diffidenza che portava sempre per il nome Phantomhive. Ciel sapeva che suo cugino maggiore non si fidava di lui.

Ma Lizzie avrebbe letto la poesia e forse avrebbe trovato qualcosa in essa che avrebbe potuto capire.

Ciel le aveva scritto un sonetto. L'antichità della forma gli piaceva. Poteva nascondersi dietro la struttura, inserire i suoi pensieri titubanti nelle battute. Un sonetto avrebbe dovuto risolversi da solo alla fine, porre una domanda e poi rispondere. Ciel aveva quasi finito, gli mancava solo il distico di chiusura.

Sospirò e spinse via il suo piatto.

«Non posso servire il dessert fino a quando il vostro piatto non è vuoto, signore.»

_«_ Non voglio le carote.»

«Non posso servire la torta, allora.»

«Va bene.» Ciel spinse indietro la sedia, che quasi cadde impigliata nelle pieghe del tappeto.

«Signore.» Sebastian si fece avanti per aiutarlo. «È una torta al cioccolato e nocciole con...»

«Io non ho fame.»

«Mio signore.» Sebastian lo guardò e Ciel mantenne il suo sguardo assottigliato senza battere ciglio. Quella tensione sulle labbra del maggiordomo sembrava irritazione. Ciel sperava che lo fosse.

«Molto bene, quindi» disse freddamente il maggiordomo «come desiderate. Salite le scale e io preparerò il bagno.»

Ciel fu a metà strada per la sua stanza prima che si rendesse conto di aver preso un ordine dal suo servitore. Maledisse se stesso sul pianerottolo. Si era voltato e se n'era andato obbedientemente come Mey-Rin? Spinto da quella voce ferma...

Ciel quasi sbatté la porta della sua camera da letto, ma no, sarebbe stato un gesto troppo rivelatore per la creatura che stava salendo silenziosamente le scale in moquette.

Era troppo tardi per arrabbiarsi. Ciel si appoggiò al davanzale della finestra nella sua camera oscura, guardando lo strano bagliore del giardino innevato alla luce della luna bassa. Il vento sferzava nevischio contro gli antichi vetri e Ciel rabbrividì, ascoltando l'inebriante zampillo dei rubinetti dalla porta aperta del bagno.

Era troppo tardi. Era stanco del giorno di San Valentino prima ancora che fosse iniziato. Voleva solo dormire.

Non guardò Sebastian mentre lui lo spogliava piano sul tappetino da bagno.

«Spero non stiate male, signore.»

«No.» Ciel entrò nel bagno di vapore e si immerse in profondità nella vasca di ghisa. L'acqua gli lambiva il mento, profumata di rosa. «Non fare storie.»

«Spero che me lo direste se non vi sentiste bene. O forse avete semplicemente intenzione di fingere la malattia domani, signore.»

«Ho mal di testa» disse Ciel. «Tieni la lingua tra i denti per una volta.» Ed era quasi vero, anche se il dolore era solo tensione. Si sentiva tutta la lunghezza della spina dorsale completamente tesa.

«Porterò un po' di camomilla, se voi...»

«Tieni la tua maledetta lingua tra i denti, ho detto.»

«Certo, mio signore.» Il demone si inginocchiò accanto alla vasca. «Chiedo scusa.»

Ciel si sporse in avanti sopra le sue ginocchia piegate, permettendo al suo maggiordomo di passargli il panno sulla schiena.

Sentì il tessuto bagnato passare sul rigonfiamento della sua pelle marchiata e sussultò istintivamente, appoggiandosi alla vasca con un'espressione accigliata.

Il rivolo gocciolante echeggiò mentre Sebastian spremette il panno e Ciel seguì il movimento delle dita bagnate e guantate. Dita lunghe, sottili come ossa. Il cotone bianco e bagnato dei guanti del maggiordomo era quasi trasparente e con l'acqua sembrava scuro. Le unghie nere cominciarono a comparire sotto la stoffa.

Sebastian fece scorrere il panno lungo il braccio inerte di Ciel. Era un tocco abbastanza leggero ma Ciel avrebbe voluto ritrarsi da esso. Forse non era stato affatto il tocco a fargli sentire quel bisogno, ma il suo sguardo indagatore. Era osservato. Si sentì scottato. E il caldo non era affatto per colpa dell'acqua, ma bolliva da sotto la sua pelle.

Alle sue spalle il maggiordomo si fermò e le lunghe dita calde gli scivolarono dietro la testa. Ciel sentì la leggera pressione sulla parte posteriore del collo, la base stessa della testa. Il tocco era lento, un pollice gli sfregava la nuca inumidita e in qualche modo sembrava riverberarsi nello stomaco. Sarebbe stato troppo bello appoggiarsi contro di esso, per lasciare che il peso della sua pesante testa si rilassasse nelle mani del suo servo.

Non lo fece. Invece girò la testa dall'altra parte. Il maggiordomo mosse la mano.

Ma era già troppo tardi. Ciel sentì una contrazione nella carne assonnata tra le sue gambe e quel caldo era pericoloso.

Era orribilmente esposto, inerte nell'acqua limpida.

Mosse delicatamente una gamba e il suo ginocchio piegato emerse dal vortice della superficie del bagno. Sentì piuttosto che vedere Sebastian girare la testa e ciò non aiutò affatto, così facendo aveva solo attirato l'attenzione del maggiordomo. Se avesse detto qualcosa, se la creatura maledetta avesse osato parlare...

Sebastian non disse nulla, tornò a lavare il suo padrone.

Ciel chiuse gli occhi. Il calore sembrava essersi affondato nelle ossa, un'ondata di totale vergogna nella sua pancia. Quella sensazione lo faceva sentire vivo. Quegli occhi affamati. Se solo avesse potuto dissolversi nell'acqua stessa.

La salvietta si mosse lenta sulla sua gola e ci fu uno scroscio di acqua calda sul petto. Il pollice del maggiordomo corse lungo la sua clavicola. La punta delle dita gli sfiorarono il capezzolo, un tocco leggero come una piuma.

Ciel aprì gli occhi a metà. Le sue mani si contorsero nell'acqua. Un altro tocco e qualcosa si agitò tra le sue gambe, internamente un fremito lo percorse. Inspirò bruscamente.

Girò la testa e vide la bella bocca del maggiordomo stirata in un sorriso e un luccichio, un canino allungato contro il labbro dell'uomo. Gli occhi di Sebastian erano fissi. Si guardarono l'un l'altro e Ciel non respirò.

Una sola parola e si sarebbe accartocciato. Se la bestia avesse osato parlare. In silenzio, Ciel avrebbe potuto essere in grado di fingere di non riuscire a sentire il tocco sul suo corpo tremante, la risposta al suo inguine, la profondità di quello sguardo scuro e diretto.

Sebastian non disse nulla. Non mosse nemmeno la punta del dito.

In bagno era tutto troppo silenzioso.

Ciel si alzò in piedi in un'ondata di acqua fumante e uscì, rigido come se le sue membra fossero legate come un fantoccio. Avrebbe dovuto essere attento ed agile ma sembrava goffamente rallentato, perciò batté la caviglia sul bordo di ferro della vasca e sussultò, gocciolando sul tappetino.

L'asciugamano era pesante sulle sue spalle e lo tolse dalle mani del maggiordomo mentre si voltava, tornando alla fioca luce della sua camera da letto con il suo fuoco basso che bruciava. Aveva la gola stretta come se fosse vicino alle lacrime.

Il maggiordomo lo seguì, spiegando la camicia da notte sul letto del conte. Le mani di Ciel erano intorpidite e lui cercò di sfregarsele con impazienza. Una raffica gelida entrò sotto la porta della sua camera. Il fuoco scoppiettava vivacemente ma riusciva a malapena a contrastare il freddo profondo della camera da letto.

Se la bestia fosse rimasta tranquilla tutto sarebbe finito in fretta.

«Su la testa, per favore, signorino.» La voce di Sebastian era educata e calma e ruppe a malapena il silenzio. Ciel sollevò il mento mentre il maggiordomo lo asciugava, rapidi e lunghi colpi mentre tremava sul tappeto accanto al letto. Una strofinata agonizzante sui fianchi che quasi si impigliò nella sporgenza tra le sue gambe e Ciel chiuse forte la bocca. Non guardò verso il basso.

Fortunatamente la fredda camicia da notte cambrica cadde sul suo corpo e Ciel incrociò le braccia sul petto. Ancora un momento.

Il maggiordomo tirò le coperte con uno scatto esperto e Ciel si arrampicò con sollievo nella vasta ombra del suo letto, inginocchiandosi nel mezzo di esso. Intrecciò i piedi sotto di sé e si mise la coperta sulle ginocchia.

La voce di Sebastian era calma alla sua destra mentre il maggiordomo posava gli anelli con sigillo del padrone sul comodino. «Stasera c'è un indubbio tiraggio in casa. Dovrò vedere come controllare i camini di quest'ala.» La luce delle candele accanto a lui si affievolì e ondeggiò.

«Bene. Se la pensi così.» Le coperte erano pesanti in grembo e Ciel infilò le dita gelate nella fascia della camicia da notte tra le sue ginocchia. Un tonfo quasi silenzioso di tessuto pesante mentre le tende oscure del letto si chiudevano, un suono simile a quello di un uccello.

«Mi aspetto un disgelo questa settimana» disse il maggiordomo. «Gli iris si stanno aprendo. Se vi va bene, signore, domani chiederò a Finny di portare alcuni fiori di campo dalla siepe. Sono meno preziosi delle orchidee in serra, ma piuttosto adorabili, a modo loro.»

«Bene.» Ciel quasi non ascoltava. Sotto la coperta il ronzio tra le sue gambe era estenuante. Spinse un po' più a fondo i pugni in grembo, sentendo la risposta agitarsi contro di loro. Se avesse potuto raggomitolarsi sotto la pesante lana, la sponda del suo letto come un cumulo di neve...

«Rami di ciliegio d'inverno per il corridoio» disse la voce calda di Sebastian. Bassa. Sonnolenta. «Dafne per il portico. Elleboro e bucaneve per la tavola.»

Ciel rabbrividì, spingendosi all'esplorazione con una punta del dito. Il calore della sua eccitazione arrivò attraverso il delicato cotone della sua camicia da notte e rimbalzò contro il suo tocco. «Bene» disse. Si schiarì la gola.

«Bene» rispose il maggiordomo, un'eco dolce. Avrebbe potuto essere stato beffardo. Stava spiegando un altro piumone ai piedi del letto e lo sbuffo d''aria profumata di canfora venne catturata nel naso di Ciel.

«Abbiate pazienza, signore, sto per lasciarvi. Se riuscite a trattenervi per un altro momento.»

Il maledetto e assoluto bastardo.

Ciel deglutì e si sentì la lingua gonfia in gola. «Guardati da quel che dici.» Cosa assolutamente stupida da dire quando avrebbe potuto semplicemente fingere di fraintendere.

«Confido di non avervi offeso, signore.» La voce di Sebastian era gentile, quasi assente. La V bianca della parte anteriore della camicia del maggiordomo era appena visibile ai piedi del letto prima che le tende si chiudessero tra di loro. «Non avete bisogno di vergognarvi per quanto mi riguarda.»

«Non lo sono.» Un po' troppo insistente, persino per le sue stesse orecchie.

«Mi fa piacere sentirlo, signore» disse il maggiordomo. Silenzioso, appena udibile dietro le pesanti tende. «La compulsione verso il piacere fisico è istinto animale, non debolezza umana.»

«Non credo di aver bisogno del tuo permesso» disse freddo. Ormai il rigonfiamento contro la mano di Ciel avrebbe dovuto sparire, avvizzendosi sotto il puro disagio e la rabbia, ma non lo fece. Era dolente.

«Mi chiedo, signore.» Le parole del maggiordomo sembravano pensierose. «Vi guardate o chiudete gli occhi?»

«Cosa...» Ciel iniziò ma si interruppe.

Ovviamente lo faceva sempre con gli occhi chiusi. Era solo una liberazione fisica, non voleva vedere. Proprio in quel momento li chiuse.

«Forse avete provato a farlo davanti ad uno specchio.»

Le parole si accumulavano dentro di lui come un rivolo di cioccolata fusa. Commovente come con un tocco, la pancia di Ciel tremò. Si morse l'interno della guancia e spinse via le coperte dal grembo, tremando nell'aria notturna.

«Forse vi piace essere guardato.»

Il pensiero di quegli occhi allungati che guizzavano su di lui, il luccichio di quello sguardo acuto da uccello. Cercò di non pensare. Ma voleva farlo, quel ricordo bruciante, il suo corpo era ancora caldo a quel pensiero. Il dito indugiante nel bagno immerso nel vapore. Le dita dei piedi di Ciel si irrigidirono. Le gambe piegate formicolavano per il freddo mentre faceva scivolare la camicia da notte più in alto sulle cosce.

«Ho cercato di immaginarlo, mio signore, e non riesco.» La voce di Sebastian dietro le tende era lenta e gentile, come se spiegasse qualcosa con attenzione. «Quanto vi stringete forte. Quanto tempo vi ci vuole per raggiungere il piacere.»

«Non sono affari tuoi.» Le parole tremarono e Ciel sperò di sembrare arrabbiato. Era rabbia, ovviamente. Un flusso bruciante lungo la sua spina dorsale. Il demone aveva pensato a lui. L'aveva immaginato mentre lo faceva...

Facendo questo. Ah. Questo. La carne morbida tra le gambe era calda nella sua mano umida e rabbrividì al suo stesso tocco.

«No, non sono affari miei» disse il maggiordomo. «Ho notato che non mi avete ancora chiesto di andarmene.»

La nota bassa in quella voce vellutata. Ciel deglutì a fatica come se stesse piangendo e cominciò a toccarsi più forte, le dita dei piedi piegate sotto di lui.

La tenda del letto alla sua sinistra tremò momentaneamente. Non osò voltare la testa, guardò solo la sagoma della sua stessa ombra e quella magra e ondeggiante che cadeva sul copriletto.

«So già che il vostro piacere non è silenzioso, signore. Ma mi chiedo a cosa pensiate mentre lo fate.» Una pausa. «A chi pensate.»

Ciel rischiò uno sguardo alla sua sinistra e vide solo gli occhi della bestia. Il luccichio di una lama alla luce del fuoco. Era troppo tardi. Il suo servo aveva visto troppo, non avrebbe mancato di farlo soffrire per quello. Ma era ormai troppo tardi per cambiare idea, con quel tremore nella sua presa.

«Oh» disse Sebastian «oh. Quindi è così.»

Quella voce. Faceva le fusa. Ciel sentì un caldo pulsare sotto la mano e fece un piccolo rumore. E si odiò ferocemente per quello, trattenendo il respiro. Gli occhi attenti del suo servo stavano fiammeggiando ai bordi della sua mente.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio all'ombra del letto.

«Allargate le ginocchia, signore» disse in modo piatto dall'ombra.

_No_ _,_ pensò, e invece lo fece. Un pugno premette sul materasso mentre si sporgeva in avanti. La sua faccia bruciò e una bolla di sangue crebbe come fuoco liquido dentro di lui.

«Di più.»

Le aprì di più, la camicia da notte sollevata, sentendo il proprio respiro tremante sulle labbra dischiuse mentre si stringeva. L'incavo scoperto delle sue cosce aperte sembrava sudato e il suo battito cardiaco gli riempiva il corpo. Gli tremò tra le dita.

«Signore» disse il demone. «Siete abbastanza delizioso.»

«Zitto» disse Ciel. Un sussurro. «Non osare di- ah-»

Solo il rumore di un alito di vento lontano, il suo respiro affannoso e lo scatto di carne scivolosa nella sua stessa presa. Il rossore delle sue guance era febbrile, ma il sudore sulla schiena era terribilmente freddo. Le sue ginocchia nude tremavano contro il lenzuolo inamidato e ansimò.

Il suono era acuto, osceno e Ciel cercò di soffocarlo. Pensò di aver sentito sussurrare qualcosa al demone e girò la testa; oh, quel divertimento sommesso... Ma non erano parole, solo un sibilo fatto di risate. O impazienza.

Rivoli di sudore nella piega delle sue gambe.

Poi l'ascesa, un'ondata nella sua pancia come una caduta vertiginosa e poi rimase senza fiato, con gli occhi stretti. Il calore imperversava su di lui come una pagina che prendeva fuoco. Silenzio, silenzio, silenzio e un rumore sordo di sangue che pompava nelle orecchie.

Le ginocchia di Ciel si strinsero attorno al suo pugno chiuso e si afflosciò. C'era un liquido caldo nelle sue dita.

«Ah, ecco» disse il sussurro. Le tende del letto si spostarono di nuovo come se il vento fosse entrato. «Delizioso, quel vostro viso. Se sapeste esattamente cosa mi stavate facendo, mi chiedo se avreste mai osato, mio signore.»

Ciel si asciugò il naso con il pugno e cominciò a strofinare le dita gocciolanti dell'altra mano sulla camicia da notte spiegazzata. «Stai zitto» disse. Il suo petto era umido. «Tu. Tu-»

Le dita guantate di Sebastian gli toccarono la spalla e si fermò. «Zitto» disse il demone con freddezza. «Se non vi è piaciuto, forse dovreste ordinarmi di andarmene la prossima volta. A me è piaciuto immensamente. Siete stato molto gentile, signore.»

«Se pensi che sia stato a tuo vantaggio...» Ciel si fermò, confuso, cercando le parole. La bestia l'aveva fatto. Con quegli occhi affamati, quella delicata punta delle dita provocatoria nel bagno. Con il suo silenzio. La sua voce. E Ciel aveva lasciato che la creatura lo vedesse, lo guardasse. E se solo fosse riuscito a controllarsi... «Come osi.» Il maggiordomo aspettò, la sua mano ancora appoggiata leggermente sulla spalla di Ciel. Ciel non riuscì nemmeno a scrollarselo di dosso. «Sei davvero un pervertito» disse alla fine. Fu quasi un grido.

« Oh d avvero.» La voce del maggiordomo era molto vicina al suo orecchio. Secca come una foglia caduta. Il suo respiro era caldo. Pungente come il ferro. «E questo vi sorprende come, esattamente?» La mano appiccicosa di Ciel si contorse nella sua camicia da notte.

Gli diede un colpetto sotto il mento, come la ricompensa per un bambino piccolo. «Buonanotte, signore.» Caldo ed educato come sempre. «Confido che il vento non disturberà il vostro sonno.»

E l'ultima delle tende da letto venne chiusa. Il riflesso dorato della luce delle candele si spostò e Ciel sentì la porta chiudersi.

Si coprì il viso con il cuscino e gli occhi erano già bollenti di lacrime.


	4. L'alba di San Valentino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel fa colazione e Sebastian lo veste.  
> E gli racconta una storia.

Ciel si svegliò e desiderò di non averlo fatto. Ma si mise a pensare e sbatté le palpebre nell'oscurità dei tendaggi disegnati del letto. Non poteva tornare indietro.

Da qualche parte nell'atrio esterno, un orologio batteva il quarto d'ora con colpi d'oro. Era ancora presto, quindi, ma impossibile dirlo con le tende chiuse e le tende delle finestre tirate. La grigia alba invernale non avrebbe alleggerito il cielo ancora per ore.

E Sebastian sarebbe presto arrivato con il suo tè. Gemette, molto piano, e riportò la faccia nel cuscino.

Se il demone avesse fatto qualcosa di anche solo abbastanza vile, abbastanza viscerale da poter essere classificato, condannato e punito... ma erano stati solo i suoi occhi. Il tocco più leggero. Il resto Ciel l'aveva fatto da solo e non voleva che il suo servitore si divertisse della sua sporca vittoria.

Se Sebastian avesse detto qualcosa.

Se non avesse detto niente.

Dannazione, non c'era un modo semplice. Ciel si morse il labbro. Anche se il maggiordomo fosse stato del tutto educato, avrebbe comunque mostrato quel debole arricciamento di felina soddisfazione delle labbra che indossava quando pensava di essere stato particolarmente intelligente. Lo stesso sorrisetto che probabilmente aveva avuto al buio la scorsa notte, mentre aveva visto il suo padrone dimenarsi come un esemplare sotto un'ispezione clinica. Ma non era stato qualcosa di clinico, vero? Il maggiordomo aveva guardato tanto per sua soddisfazione abissale quanto per lo sconforto del suo padrone. Ciel avrebbe potuto incontrare la freddezza con la freddezza e sarebbe andato meglio. Ma il demone non era stato in grado di nascondere il suo sguardo e Ciel sapeva cosa significava, sapeva cosa attizzava la fiamma: la vista del dolore e il fetore della morte o del peccato. Ed era stato il peccato, quella sensazione nella pancia di Ciel. Un brivido di vergogna e di umiliazione e sotto di esso, come melma sotto i piedi, la chiazza vellutata dell'eccitazione. Era stato scosso dal tremore mentre allargava le ginocchia.

Ciel si girò sulla schiena e si passò il cuscino sul viso. Era stato troppo facile obbedire. Troppo bravo. Sebastian lo sapeva.

Ma il demone non poteva sapere come quel tocco sulla spalla del suo padrone in seguito avesse fatto male come una campana ronzante nel petto. Non lo sapeva, non avrebbe mai dovuto saperlo.

L'autocompiacimento del bastardo era la cosa peggiore di tutte. Era così assolutamente sicuro di se stesso mentre Ciel non era affatto sicuro di nulla, soprattutto sul suo servitore. La creatura era pura negazione. Difficile da afferrare, mutando all'infinito, niente più che un ispessimento dell'ombra scura che a volte si risolveva in un sorriso pulito e mani silenziose e pazienti. Insidioso come il fumo, che strisciava attraverso le fessure e le serrature. Testando, attendendo, gustando.

Dietro il bel viso pallido - un mescolarsi di maschere veloce come il mischiarsi di carte nelle mani di un giocatore esperto - si vedeva qualcosa, ma era al di là delle parole degli uomini, meno un essere vivente e più un intrico di peccati. La creatura si nutriva della sporcizia, delle oscenità delle agonie mortali. Sotto i guanti puliti c'era solo una fame dolorosa, un bisogno vasto e cavernoso. Un dolce marciume di corruzione carnale. Una forza di volontà imperiosa. Un egoismo monumentale. Ciel ne intuì la sua natura anche da come ne era rimasto confuso, sconcertato e turbato.

Si premette i pugni sugli occhi chiusi. Quel giorno sarebbe stato solo un giorno come un altro. Ce ne sarebbero stati molti altri in cui avrebbe dovuto sopravvivere anche alla sua vergogna malata.

Ci fu un colpo secco alla porta della camera da letto e lui sussultò.

L'entrata di Sebastian avrebbe richiesto ogni brivido rabbioso della sua determinazione, ma poteva controllarsi... se avesse potuto trattenersi con calma, calmare il respiro. Allontanare ogni traccia di esitazione dalla sua solita fredda espressione. Ignorare il fatto ovvio che si era sottomesso alla provocazione lussuriosa del suo demone e la verità più terribile era che non aveva mai provato un altro piacere uguale a quello.

Perché se si fosse rilassato anche di un passo, la bestia sarebbe balzata. Era la sua unica certezza.

Ciel aprì gli occhi e si tolse il cuscino dal viso.

_*****_

Sebastian aveva iniziato a lavorare per il pranzo di San Valentino prima ancora che i primi passeri si fossero avventurati nel gelido giardino. C'erano ospiti in arrivo. Le cose dovevano essere presentabili.

Bard stava frugando in una padella, preparando la colazione del personale e cercando di mandar giù il più largo dei suoi sbadigli. «A che ora pensi che dovrei far bollire le patate, Sebastian?»

«Nove e mezzo» disse il maggiordomo. Aveva già scartato il salmone dal suo involucro e giaceva luccicante sulla lastra di marmo del piano di lavoro della cucina mentre si toglieva la marsina e cominciava ad arrotolarsi le maniche della camicia. Era un pesce raffinato, sodo, che portava ancora la lucentezza della vita sulla sua delicata pelle screziata. «Il manzo entra alle dieci e i pasticci di pollo alle undici. Non alimentare i fuochi, dopo farò il pan di spagna.»

Nella porta accanto sentì Finny chiedere qualcosa sulle decorazioni della tavola, ma Sebastian aveva smesso di ascoltare e qualunque cosa Tanaka avesse detto in risposta non la sentì. La punta del coltello per sfilettare stava tagliando ordinatamente il salmone, rivelando il tremolio della carne rosea contro la lama e il maggiordomo staccò un filetto dalla fragile spina dorsale.

Il suo giovane padrone si sarebbe svegliato di lì a poco. Sarebbe stata una bella giornata.

Non proprio perfetta, no, perché abbastanza non era mai abbastanza. Sarebbe andato al piano di sopra e sarebbe stato testimone di tutto l'imbarazzo mattutino dopo quello che era successo, senza sentirsi nemmeno sazio, ma gli occhi che fluttuavano nel panico del piccolo aristocratico per quella volta avrebbero dovuto soddisfarlo.

Presto, sarebbe accaduto, presto.

Il piccolo suono ansimante che il suo padrone aveva emesso echeggiava ancora nel corpo del demone, risuonando come una corda pizzicata. L'odore della calda eccitazione del ragazzo. La sua gloriosa vergogna e la sua rabbia pietosa.

Una fetta di salmone crudo venne sollevata dalla lama del coltello, dal colore sembrava arrossata dalla luce del tramonto.

Presto, presto.

Bard si voltò a guardare il capo maggiordomo, seguendo la linea tesa dei muscoli nel pallido avambraccio nudo. Sebastian lavorava sempre. E non si sedeva mai a mangiare con gli altri domestici al tavolo del personale. Bard voleva attribuirlo alla spavalda arroganza o alla riservatezza da marinaio, ma era difficile risentirsi per l'uomo quando anche lui si manteneva allo stesso scoraggiante livello che richiedeva da tutti gli altri. Non era colpa di Sebastian se era un tipo schizzinoso. «Sei sicuro di non volere qualcosa per colazione? Devi essere affamato.»

Vide l'alzata di spalle del maggiordomo.

«Lo sono» disse l'uomo. «Ma posso aspettare.»

*****

«Buongiorno, signorino.» Sebastian posò il vassoio e iniziò ad aprire le pesanti tende della finestra. Non si sentiva alcun suono dal baldacchino blu del letto, ma il ragazzo era sveglio, ne era certo; non sentiva i respiri regolari del sonno. «Il vostro tè di questa mattina è una miscela adatta per la colazione inglese e c'è pane fresco all'uvetta, signore.»

«Bene» disse la voce dal letto e Sebastian aprì le tende senza fretta. Il conte era appoggiato tra i cuscini, sfregandosi via il sonno dagli occhi.

«Spero che abbiate dormito bene, signore.» Lo disse con leggerezza. Non ci sarebbe voluto molto per scatenare il ragazzo perciò poteva permettersi di giocare.

«Benissimo.» Il conte alzò la testa e guardò Sebastian. «Però avevi ragione sul tiraggio. Voglio che tu gli dia un'occhiata questo pomeriggio.» Non c'era nulla in quegli occhi freddi che non corrispondevano, nulla tranne la noia, forse. La conversazione era stata chiusa.

«Eccellente, mio signore» disse Sebastian voltandosi verso la teiera.

Il piccolo moccioso lo stava per freddare. Con la stessa arroganza come se non fosse mai successo nulla, come se non fosse mai stato sorpreso ad eccitarsi, ansimando come una puttana. Sarebbe stato toccante se non fosse stato così profondamente irritante.

Sebastian versò il tè, concentrandosi sul flusso di vapore. Il movimento del cucchiaio. Il piccolo principino gelido non poteva essere così a suo agio come faceva finta di essere e si sarebbe mostrato se solo il suo maggiordomo fosse stato paziente.

Aveva davvero intenzione di sfidare un demone? Lo sciocco, uno sciocco assoluto.

«I vostri ospiti arriveranno poco prima di mezzogiorno, signore.» Sebastian gli porse la tazza da tè. «Sono sicuro che riuscirete a trovare un metodo di intrattenimento _adatto_ fino a quando non arriveranno.» Questa volta non fu sottile con l'enfasi.

Il ragazzo si fermò con la tazza di tè alla bocca. «Senza dubbio. Ho una poesia da finire di scrivere per Elizabeth.» Sorseggiò.

Sebastian guardò la piega umida di quelle labbra socchiuse e sentì un formicolio sotto i guanti. Si voltò per scegliere l'abito del suo padrone.

Era ancora molto presto. Il demone avrebbe potuto concedere il primo round. Gli restava l'intera giornata per far soffrire il suo padrone. Camicia di lino stirato e calzini di seta color crema. Le piccole scarpe col tacco; coccarde quel giorno. _Elizabeth_ , di tutti i cori di scarsa qualità di quims... L'umore mattutino del maggiordomo stava peggiorando rapidamente.

Alla fine della fila di piccoli abiti nell'armadio un lampo di pizzo metallico attirò la sua attenzione e si fermò, riflettendo.

Il conte si stava dimenando sul bordo del letto mentre Sebastian stendeva i vestiti. Una gamba nuda penzolava sciolta. Sebastian cercò di ignorare l'odore persistente del sesso sulla camicia da notte sgualcita, ma era senza speranza e le sue narici fremettero tradendolo.

«Di' a Mey-Rin di accendere il fuoco nel mio studio questa mattina.»

«Come volete, mio signore» rispose il maggiordomo, mentre gli occhi del ragazzo scivolavano oltre di lui verso il vestito sul letto.

Era piuttosto carino, il rosso intenso delle ciliegie morsicate, le sue pieghe vellutate inghiottivano le ombre come faceva un petalo di rosa. Una giacca doppiopetto con la forma di un cappotto da equitazione. Polsini larghi abbottonati, bordati in pizzo bronzeo. Pantaloncini rigidi su misura. E un panciotto di seta grezza; stesso tono, lucentezza diversa.

Le belle sopracciglia scure del ragazzo si inarcarono. «Non sapevo che fosse una festa in costume.»

Secondo round. Sebastian fece un sorriso piacevole. Quello era ciò che facevano gli esseri umani educati, non era forse vero, quando avevano voglia di sventrarsi l'un l'altro come animali.

«Pensate che sia inadeguato per l'occasione, signore.»

«Penso che sia inutilmente vistoso.» Le dita sottili del conte pizzicarono il colletto alto e rigido, rigirandolo con un certo disgusto. I bordi erano ricamati in filo dorato. «Non ho indossato questa cosa da quando...» Fece una pausa.

«Il Natale prima dell'ultimo, signore.»

«Non mi andrà mai bene.»

«Non siete cresciuto molto, signore.»

Quella morbida boccuccia si serrò. «Si spera che gli abiti di Miss Hopkins arriveranno la prossima settimana.»

Sebastian voltò la testa. Il suo padrone raramente mostrava interesse per l'abbigliamento, lasciando il suo servo libero di gestire il tutto. E per indulgere nel particolare dolce piacere di vestire il corpicino snello come gli pareva. «Si signore.»

«Forse la prossima volta puoi ordinare dei pantaloni adatti.»

Il conte aveva ragione; la maggior parte dei giovani gentiluomini della sua età si stava togliendo pantaloncini e completi da marinaio e indossava gli stessi pantaloni lunghi indossati dai fratelli maggiori. Gli occhi di Sebastian caddero sulle gambe nude del suo padrone mentre il ragazzo scivolava dal letto. I fragili incavi dietro le ginocchia, caldi e dolci. Solo la punta di un chiodo affilato avrebbe fatto sanguinare quella pelle nascosta. Una pressione più profonda avrebbe tagliato, separando la carne scintillante dal tendine in flessione.

«Ci penserò su, signore.»

Non c'era la minima speranza che l'avrebbe fatto, per l'Inferno.

Il ragazzo stava ancora guardando il vestito, accigliato. «Preferisco quello blu. Il colore è sia sobrio che presentabile.»

«Certo signore. Così attirerà anche la massima attenzione sui vostri occhi, signore.»

Il naso del ragazzo si contrasse. «Le mie scelte sul guardaroba non si basano sulla vanità.» _Ci siamo offesi eh signore?_ «Comunque non ho mai nemmeno scelto io le cose.»

«Esatto, mio signore. Mento su, per favore.»

E il demone fece scivolare via la camicia da notte dalle braccia alzate del suo padrone. E anche se ci mise un po' più del solito a fargli indossare il nuovo paio di calzoni di stoffa cambrica, il ragazzo non disse nulla; sfregò solo un piede nudo contro l'altro e rabbrividì, un'increspatura di pelle d'oca sulle braccia conserte.

Sebastian legò il nastro dei calzoni del suo padrone, con i polsi che poggiavano leggermente sui fianchi sottili e spigolosi e con il pollice riuscì a sfiorare la protuberanza sonnolenta del ragazzo nel passare.

«Attento alle tue dannate mani, sono fredde.» Il tono era più annoiato che altro. Il suo padrone stava sbattendo le palpebre verso il baldacchino sopra. Ma il pregiato cotone indiano dei calzoni era quasi trasparente e il leggero movimento sotto di loro non sfuggì allo sguardo guardingo di Sebastian.

Il secondo round senza dubbio apparteneva al demone.

Fece scivolare la camicia di lino sulla testa arruffata di Ciel.

«Che fiore è quello sul vassoio della colazione?»

«Dafne, signorino.»

«È troppo forte. Mi fa venire il mal di testa.»

Così avrebbe giocato la carta della petulanza, era vero, ma avrebbe anche trovato una scusa per lanciare un'occhiataccia al suo povero servo fedele. Sebastian non girò la testa mentre gli abbottonava i polsini stropicciati. Il polso sottile con le vene blu in risalto era rivolto verso l'alto, vulnerabile sul palmo guantato.

«Disporrò della pianta incriminata come desiderate, mio signore.»

«Daphne. Una varietà di lauro, immagino.»

Sebastian inarcò leggermente la fronte. A che gioco stava giocando il ragazzo?

Stava cercando di mostrare la sua conoscenza del greco. Che piacere sarebbe stato poterlo correggere. «Se la pensate così, signore» disse con cura pedante, sorreggendo i pantaloncini stirati in modo che il suo padrone potesse infilarseli. «ma no. _Daphne odora_ è un arbusto sempreverde, a fioritura invernale. Non correlato al genere _laurus_ , anche se il vostro errore è abbastanza comprensibile.»

Il suo padrone sembrava imperturbabile, appoggiato al letto per mantenere l'equilibrio. «Chiamato così per la stessa storia, però.»

Sebastian esitò. «Si signore. È una storia delle Metamorfosi; Apollo insegue la ninfa dell'acqua Dafne.»

«Preferisco quello su Helios e Klytia.»

Una discussione su Ovidio era un modo strano per Ciel di passare al terzo round, ma c'era anche qualcosa di strano nella forma della sua bocca. Nascosto agli angoli. Del disagio. Quella vista suscitò un lento scivolare di soddisfazione lungo la parte posteriore del collo di Sebastian, prendendosi il suo tempo per abbottonare i bottoni dei pantaloncini di velluto. Le sue dita fissarono saldamente la cucitura anteriore e la calda contrazione della carne sotto.

Fu ricompensato con il suono di un piccolo respiro tremolante. Nessun rimprovero questa volta.

Lanciò un'occhiata al ragazzo e scoprì che gli occhi spalancati si posarono su di lui. Chiari. Fissi. Non del tutto calmi.

Se quello era il modo in cui il suo padrone intendeva ballare quel particolare minuetto, allora avrebbe onorato il ritmo. Ma se il conte aveva pensato di aver distratto il suo maggiordomo con quel cambio di argomento, si sarebbe trovato in errore.

«Questa è più o meno lo stesso tipo di storia, signorino.» Sebastian infilò un dito dentro i pantaloncini abbottonati e lo fece scorrere intorno alla cintura, sistemando la camicia sotto. «Il dio del sole le diede la caccia, affascinato dalla bellezza di Dafne e lei fuggì dal suo corteggiamento nel modo abituale per una fanciulla confusa. Completamente comprensibile per una creatura vergine.»

Gli occhi del ragazzo tremolarono. Che piccolo pubblico avido aveva. Sebastian fece finta di non essersene accorto mentre prendeva il panciotto che aspettava sul letto.

«Diventò una caccia, il più antico e selvaggio degli inseguimenti, attraverso la foresta e giù fino al fiume. Daphne si inginocchiò vicino all'acqua e gridò al dio del fiume, suo padre. Il dorato Apollo era vicino a lei, e lei implorò suo padre per l'assistenza. Per liberarsi dal disonore della mano lussuriosa del dio del sole.»

Il ragazzo era molto silenzioso mentre Sebastian abbottonava il panciotto sul petto stretto; forse aveva anche trattenuto il respiro.

«E il dio del fiume udì il grido di sua figlia. Quando Apollo raggiunse la fanciulla sulla riva del fiume, le tese le mani. Era così vicino.» Sebastian si calmò, tirando fuori le parole dolcemente. Scosse la giacca del suo padrone tenendola pronta e il ragazzo fece scivolare le braccia nelle maniche foderate di seta. «Abbastanza vicino da toccare la sua pelle. Abbastanza vicino da annusare i suoi capelli. E i suoi capelli divennero foglie. Le sue piccole dita bianche affondarono in profondità nel terreno e il suo corpo vergine venne rivestito di corteccia ruvida. Nelle stesse mani di Apollo si trasformò, sull'orlo del suo trionfo, e gli fu negato il piacere quando divenne un albero di alloro.»

Il conte si sedette sul bordo del letto, aspettando calzini e scarpe. «Si potrebbe quasi pensare che provi pietà del dio.» Ma le parole erano un po' più tranquille di quanto Sebastian si sarebbe aspettato dal suo padrone.

A volte non c'era inseguimento. Se il leone si sdraiava fingendosi addormentato e l'agnello si dimostrava più curioso che saggio.

«Forse » disse il maggiordomo, raccogliendo tra le dita l'orlo della calza d'avorio. Il ragazzo vi fece scivolare dentro le fredde dita contratte. Sebastian alzò lo sguardo e sostenne pensieroso quello azzurro di Ciel, come se fossero semplicemente due studiosi che discutevano di cose vecchie e belle. Due creature che capivano qualcosa della mitologia e del gusto della magia. Ma abbassò di nuovo gli occhi.

Se il ragazzo fosse stato abbastanza acuto, avrebbe notato che le pupille del suo servitore si erano assottigliate in modo oscuro e Sebastian non era pronto per farglielo vedere.

E il ragazzo pensava ancora di aver cominciato una conversazione sicura.

«Apollo era una divinità, mio signore, al di là di ogni morale mortale.» Sebastian lisciò la calza di seta attorno al polpaccio ricurvo della giovane gamba snella. «Desiderava la bellezza e la perseguitò. Forse lo invidio, signore. Non posso negare l'onestà del suo desiderio.»

«Capisco» disse il conte, ed era un po' senza fiato. «La ricerca dell'irraggiungibile.»

«È una grande ossessione.» Sebastian stava allacciando la fascia nera del reggicalze, appena sopra il ginocchio nudo. Il piedino munito di calze gli penzolava sulla coscia inginocchiata. Se il demone si fosse piegato leggermente in avanti, lo avrebbe colpito nell'incavo del suo inguine. «Apollo non è stato né il primo né l'ultimo, signore.»

Il conte puntò le dita del piede mentre le infilava nella scarpa in attesa sul ginocchio di Sebastian. Una scarpa e l'altra. « _Mania_ » disse stringendo stranamente i suoi begli occhi.

« _Je t'aime d'autant plus, que tu me fuis._ »

Ti amo ancor di più perché mi sfuggi.

Oh, signorino.

«Si» disse Sebastian. « _Mania_ , signore.» Posò il piede giù dal ginocchio e guardò il ragazzo sollevare il mento appuntito, in attesa. Il sangue vivo pulsava dolcemente sotto la pelle colorata di rosa.

Il maggiordomo si passò la cravatta di seta nera tra le dita guantate prima di iniziare ad annodarla liberamente attorno al colletto rigido del suo padrone. Si sporse in avanti per una frazione, in equilibrio sulle ginocchia tese, e l'agitazione nei suoi pantaloni era abbastanza decisa.

«Sebastian» disse in tono molto basso. Le ciglia scure del ragazzo erano abbassate.

«Signore» disse quietamente mentre annodava.

«La notte scorsa.»

Il maggiordomo lisciò il nodo di seta. Quelle piccole labbra erano aperte. «Sì, signore.»

Le sue dita si fermarono, quasi toccando la gola del ragazzo.

«Se mi metti di nuovo alla prova, ti frusterò come un fottuto cane.»

Sebastian guardò quegli occhi chiari e severi. «Capito.» Si alzò. Schiarì la gola. «Signore.»

E si voltò per prendere la benda sull'occhio del suo padrone.


	5. Un tranquillo pranzo in famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel finisce la sua poesia e riceve gli ospiti.  
> Sebastian è tutto fuorché utile.

Ciel rimase seduto sul bordo del letto finché il maggiordomo non gli legò la benda sull'occhio, prese il vassoio della colazione e lo lasciò nella silenziosa camera da letto mattutina.

Poi si alzò bruscamente e scese nello studio, con le braccia conserte sul petto tremante.

La sua poesia quasi finita era nel cassetto delle lettere e la tirò fuori. Guardò per un momento le sue righe sbarrate, poi accartocciò convulsamente la pagina.

 _Occhi opalescenti._ Santo cielo. _Gioia sonora._

Lo sguardo di Ciel si fissò ciecamente sulla scrivania mentre consumava la mina appuntita della matita. Era assolutamente stupido, quel mondo estivo di equilibrio bucolico. Pizzo e amorini e uccelli azzurri di fottuta felicità.

Come se avesse mai chiesto la felicità.

Non era il suo mondo. Viveva in una terra speculare di inversione, capovolgimento, contraddizione. Gli innocenti venivano puniti. I fiori erano cattivi. Le uniche cose belle erano morte. Le belle pagine bianche del quaderno sembravano deriderlo ciecamente e la boccetta aperta del calamaio era un occhio luccicante.

Si sedette alla scrivania e la sua matita si mosse improvvisamente sulla carta da lettere prima ancora di aver trascinato vicino la sedia.

*****

La mente di Sebastian era concentrata mentre lavorava. _Due pinte di panna. Quattro uova, separate. Tre bicchieri di sherry. La scorza di due limoni di media grandezza._

Era stato convincente, lo dimostrava la quieta attenzione del conte alla sua storia.

_Una libbra e mezzo di zucchero._

Sebastian si era permesso di entrare troppo a fondo nella trappola.

_Il succo di limone non andava aggiunto alla crema quando era tiepida e andava mescolata bene dopo che era stato aggiunto._

Era difficile dire, ricordare, il punto in cui il ragazzo si era ammorbidito.

_Lasciare raffreddare per diverse ore._

E il punto in cui la sua mente diffidente si era chiusa di nuovo.

«Oi. Sebastian.» La giacca bianca di Bardroy aleggiava nell'angolo del suo campo visivo. «Il forno è pronto per quelle torte.»

«Sono lì sul bancone.» Il maggiordomo non alzò nemmeno la testa. «Imposta il timer, vuoi?»

Sarebbe stata una bella giornata. Non per tutti, però.

E Sebastian si asciugò energicamente le mani guantate sul grembiule.

*****

Padrone e servitore si incontrarono di nuovo quando l'orologio batté le undici e mezza e Ciel scese le scale nell'atrio. Sebastian stava aspettando sulla porta. Il maggiordomo aveva sentito un lontano scricchiolio delle ruote delle carrozze? Ciel non lo guardò mentre passava verso il salotto.

«Spero che abbiate finito la vostra poesia, signore.»

Ciel si fermò. Doveva esserci una macchia d'inchiostro sulle sue dita. La poesia ben scritta era ripiegata nel taschino della giacca, in realtà, in attesa di essere infilata nei fiori di Lizzie quando se ne sarebbe andata.

«È stata completata al meglio che ho potuto» disse Ciel, più onestamente di quanto avesse previsto, mettendo su un freddo cipiglio. Non aveva intenzione di chiamare una tregua.

«Se posso chiedere quando i vostri compiti saranno a mia disposizione per la valutazione, signore.» Il maggiordomo stava aspettando con indecifrabile pazienza.

Ciel si strinse nelle spalle. «Quando non sono occupato. Domani, forse.» Quando avrebbe avuto il tempo di prepararsi. Tempo per decidere se voleva che il demone vedesse quello che aveva fatto. Poteva sempre lasciarlo sulla sua scrivania, ma poi non sarebbe stato in grado di guardare l'espressione della bestia. Se ne avesse mostrata una.

«Signore.»

Ciel sospirò. «Dillo.»

«Sono sicuro che i vostri capelli incontreranno l'approvazione della marchesa, signore.»

Si era pettinato prima di scendere, goffamente davanti allo specchio del bagno... in punta di piedi, per far scivolare via la frangia scura dagli occhi. «Mmh» La sua benda di seta nera sembrava stranamente esposta. «Non ero dell'umore giusto per ascoltare un'altra conferenza su una _cura decente_ da parte di mia zia. Vedo che non hai fatto niente con i tuoi.»

Il sorriso di Sebastian era tranquillo e si allargò lentamente. «No, signorino. Ho sempre pensato che l'indecenza fosse uno dei miei tratti più vantaggiosi.»

Non in quel momento. Non aveva tempo per le beffe della creatura. Ciel ignorò il maggiordomo, flettendo le spalle sotto la stretta giacca di velluto. Non aveva tempo nemmeno per quel disagio nelle ossa, o per la visita di sua zia. Elizabeth. Fare chiacchiere. Gli oscuri giochi della bestia. Più tardi...

«Assicurati che il tè non sia in ritardo. Avrò bisogno di almeno tre tazze se voglio avere qualche speranza di resistere questo pomeriggio.» Ma non era del tutto vero; il suo battito accelerò come se avesse già bevuto mezzo pentolone di quella roba.

«Sì, signore.» La testa scura di Sebastian era inclinata, anche Ciel a quel punto poteva sentire la carrozza sull'ultima curva del vialetto. «Se è di conforto, mio signore, il vostro aspetto è molto gratificante.» Il maggiordomo si leccò l'angolo delle labbra con la punta della sua lingua rosea e delicata, provocando un brivido lungo le gambe di Ciel.

«Riesco a malapena a stare seduto con questi pantaloni» disse brevemente Ciel bloccandosi di colpo; era imprudente dare al suo maggiordomo la solita soddisfazione...

«Allora vi suggerirei di evitare l'eccitazione, signore.»

Ciel lanciò a Sebastian uno sguardo freddo, ma il maggiordomo stava già facendo un passo per aprire la porta e scendere dai gradini fuori dal maniero; Ciel si mise le mani in tasca e cercò di non pensare. Sembrava così sbagliato avere visitatori. L'intrusione nella sua casa, nella sua mente, nel silenzio delle sue stanze vuote. Era meglio essere soli in quel tempo di nevischio, solo lui e il suo servo.

Servi. Plurale. Ciel si morse il labbro.

Gli parve di sentire la voce di Lizzie mentre la carrozza si fermava. Probabilmente si stava sporgendo dalla finestra aperta.

*****

Ci volle mezz'ora per portare tutti in salotto, fuori dai loro pesanti mantelli da viaggio e infine beatamente renderli silenziosi con una tazza di tè.

Zia Frances, con gli occhi acuti e vivace come sempre. Un forte bacio sulla guancia e Ciel lo sopportò.

L'alto stridio di saluto di Lizzie e le sue braccia che lo circondarono togliendogli il fiato prima che sua madre potesse intervenire. Tsk. Ciao, Elizabeth.

La ragazza Paula, infinitamente allegra e vestita in modo orribile come al solito. Evitò di guardarla in faccia.

La mano di suo zio, ampia, calda e ferma. «Stai bene, ragazzo mio.» E lo strano sguardo che le persone avevano ancora a volte quando vedevano il conte Phantomhive; occhi che si distoglievano a disagio e scorrevano l'ambiente per cercare qualcuno che non c'era.

Edward, era più alto dell'ultima volta. Slanciato. Occhi verdi come Lizzie e una presa più salda di quella di suo padre. Si credeva quasi un uomo, naturalmente, e quindi aveva qualcosa da dimostrare.

Il tè fu buono e gradevole mentre aspettavano che il loro pranzo fosse servito al piano di sotto nel giardino d'inverno. Il salotto era caldo. I guanti del maggiordomo erano immacolati. Il tavolino da tè era ben apparecchiato. Nessuna dafne nel vaso di cristallo, notò Ciel, solo l'elleboro punteggiato di petali larghi, radi rami di biancospino luccicanti di spine e altre piante che non conosceva; boccioli fogliari chiari, bacche rosso scuro e altre nere lucide. Belladonna; Tanaka gli aveva detto di non toccarla in giardino, una volta. E quello non era forse corniolo?

Piante da siepe. Erbe e veleni.

_«_ _Oh, è così adorabile, Ciel.» Lizzie lo aveva trascinato sul divano sotto la finestra, lontano dagli altri ospiti, dalla madre e dagli altri al tavolino da tè, e quel giorno la zia Frances sembrava volerlo permettere. San Valentino. «E i fiori che mi hai mandato questa mattina erano così belli.»_

«Più belli di ogni altra cosa che ho dato a vostra zia» li chiamò Lord Midford con una risata stizzosa e abbaiante.

Sebastian si stava ancora aggirando nella stanza. «Il mio giovane signore li ha selezionati con la più deliberata meticolosità...»

Ciel lo ignorò. «E questo è per te, Elizabeth.» Il portagioielli, la spilla di smalto blu, lei l'aprì con un piccolo stridio. Se era delusa dalla mancanza di pietre preziose, non lo dava a vedere. «Ciel, Ciel, lo adoro.» L'uccello azzurro si annidò luminoso nel suo palmo. «È così carino, è così...» Lei lo guardò e i suoi occhi erano scuri, di una serietà insolita. Le sue dita guantate di pizzo strinsero le sue. «Lo amerò sempre» disse, e per un momento lui si chiese se avesse capito qualcosa, in qualche modo. Quello che le aveva voluto dire.

«Spero davvero che non stiate dimenticando il dono più importante di tutti, mio signore.» E mentre Lizzie voltava la testa, Sebastian sorrise, quel suo pericoloso e vuoto sorriso. «Il mio giovane signore vi ha scritto una poesia per l'occasione.»

«No» disse Ciel, alzandosi a metà dal divano. _No, non fottutamente osare,_ pensò. Ma il suo maggiordomo non era un maggiordomo. Non ci si poteva fidare di lui. Era solo un sorriso, guanti bianchi e occhi velenosi, educatamente distolti.

«Oh, Ciel, non me l'hai detto! Hai scritto una poesia. Ma quando posso leggerla?» Gli occhi di Elizabeth erano spalancati.

«Il mio signore Phantomhive la leggerà ad alta voce per voi, mia signora. Ce l'ha infilata nella giacca, piegata contro il cuore.» Il maggiordomo si inchinò al fianco di Lizzie e Ciel poté solo fissarlo, borbottando, mentre Sebastian gli lanciava uno sguardo inarcato pieno di malignità.

Non ci sarebbe stata tregua quel giorno.

Ciel si schiarì la gola e i suoi occhi corsero a sua zia al tavolo da tè. Forse c'era una vaga speranza che qualcuno lo tirasse fuori da tutto quello, precipitandosi in suo aiuto.

«Beh, sono sicura che tutti noi vorremmo ascoltare una poesia» disse zia Frances, incrociando ordinatamente le mani sulle ginocchia. «Tuo padre scarabocchiava sempre cose quando era giovane.»

«Certamente» disse zio Alexis. «Certamente.»

Nessuna salvezza, no. L'unica liberazione su cui avrebbe potuto affidarsi stava in silenzio dietro la sedia di Elizabeth, un fantasma in livrea nera. Mani guantate intrecciate e occhi maliziosi in attesa.

«Molto bene, allora.» Ciel stabilizzò la voce. All'improvviso suonò alta e infantile. Stava frugando nella tasca della giacca. Schiarendosi la gola. Si alzò dal divano, come se fosse una specie di esame. E non c'era alcuna possibilità che Sebastian sarebbe stato perdonato per quello.

«È un sonetto» disse senza guardare il suo maggiordomo. E nessuno di loro al tavolo.

« _Per Elizabeth._

_Come luce d'aprile, come sole dorato la sua chioma_

_E io un fiore impotente che gira il suo viso_

_per seguirlo, non ammettendo trappola alcuna_

_Che stringe lentamente, il più crudele degli abbracci._

_E un'aspra dolcezza. Libera come l'aria lei si muove_

_Ma io, profondamente radicato nella terra affamata_

_Sono legato all'ombra - lei mi rimprovera_

_In gentilezza, e il mio valore si degrada._

_Non rimane che orrore e decadenza_

_Quando l'anima soccombe al destino spietato?_

_Una volta del suo sostegno privato,_

_Mi muovo nell'oscurità per l'ultimo scacco matto_

_E schermo i miei doloranti occhi, e volgo la mia vista_

_Mi volto indietro verso la notte increata.»_

Non avrebbe dovuto essere affatto in quel modo. Non era come avrebbe voluto e Lizzie lo stava guardando con occhi color smeraldo che brillavano umidi.

«Oh, Ciel» disse. Si alzò e gli gettò le braccia al collo, il groviglio dei suoi capelli profumati era nella sua bocca, nel suo naso. Ma il suo petto tremava contro il suo. «Grazie» disse «è bellissimo. Sono così dispiaciuta.»

«Per cosa?» Ciel le diede una pacca sulla schiena con attenzione, tenendo gli occhi fissi sul tappeto. Non osava alzare lo sguardo, ma anche zia Frances si stava alzando dal suo posto, dai rumori delle sue gonne di taffetà fruscianti.

«Mi dispiace che tu sia stato triste» gli sussurrò Lizzie nella sua spalla. «Sei stato così ferito. Mi dispiace.»

«Non è niente di nuovo» disse lui piuttosto seccamente, ma lei gorgogliava per le lacrime e la spalla della sua giacca stava iniziando a inumidirsi. Chiaramente non stava ascoltando perciò cercò di scostarle le braccia, gentilmente, ma lei non si mosse, finché zia Frances gli tolse di dosso sua figlia e lì, finalmente, ebbe un salvatore.

«Molto bene, ragazzo mio» disse zia Frances. Il suo piccolo sorriso teso era pieno di tranquilla approvazione. «Forse un po' appesantito da una morbosa immaginazione eccessiva, ma tuo padre ha sempre avuto una certa vena di sensibilità.»

Ciel sentì una leggera pacca sulla spalla mentre zia Frances accompagnava Lizzie al tavolo. «Non male, suppongo» disse Edward, i suoi occhi verdi socchiusi, pensieroso. «Non male per un piccoletto. Hai letto Ovidio, vero?»

«Un po'.»

«Vuoi guardare quelle storie.» Suo cugino aveva tutta la nobile condiscendenza di un ragazzone che frequentava una scuola adeguata, ed era quasi divertente. «Devo avvertirti, alcune di quelle non sono adatte ai bambini.»

«Grazie per l'avvertimento, Edward» disse freddamente Ciel. «Ordinerò al mio maggiordomo di eliminare i volumi più dissoluti e licenziosi dalla biblioteca Phantomhive.»

E dall'angolo vicino agli specchi dorati, gli occhi del suo maggiordomo lo guardarono con inquietante deliberazione.

*****

_«_ Champagne, Sebastian.» Un mormorio e il maggiordomo si mosse obbediente mentre gli ospiti iniziavano a mangiare il loro dessert. Sotto le ombre del bambù era solo un'altra ombra come un'altra, che camminava tra le orchidee sospese e la luce soffusa invernale che attraversava l'arioso vetro della veranda.

I mortali erano quasi completamente nutriti. Si mosse, ignorato.

Lord Midford stava raccogliendo la mousse al limone. Apparentemente non approvava la scorza di cedro candita. Barbaro. «Pensi che ci sarà un'altra gelata questa settimana, eh, Ciel?»

Non il _tempo_ , empio Astaroth, il padrone non aveva tempo per le chiacchiere; chiunque poteva vedere il suo grande occhio azzurro già vitreo di noia. Trascinandosi sui piatti davanti a lui, labbra rosa premute insieme, cucchiaio sospeso ed esitante sul piatto vuoto. Annuiva. Non stava ascoltando.

«No, quello nuovo è piuttosto buono, però. Gli scozzesi sono scrittori vigorosi. Audaci.» Edward vide la bottiglia di champagne in bilico sopra il suo bicchiere e inclinò distrattamente il mento verso il maggiordomo. Sebastian riempì il bicchiere. _Vigoroso._ Chi stava cercando di impressionare il coglione? Non suo padre, certo, l'uomo non era esattamente un intellettuale. Era a beneficio del suo adorabile cuginetto?

Ma lo sguardo del signorino era fisso nel suo piatto.

«L'hai già letto, Ciel?» Lizzie appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo. « _Il signore di Ballantrae._ Paula ed io siamo decisamente innamorate della storia. È così avventuroso, sono sicuro che ti piacerà.»

Sebastian non si fermò davanti al bicchiere di Paula. Lo champagne era un Dry Imperial del 1884, per l'amore del cielo.

«È una favola ruggente» disse Lord Midford davanti alla sua bevanda traboccante. Acquavite di ciliegie inglese. Non era uno per i vini francesi.

«Non l'ho ancora letto, no» rispose Ciel. Ma ora stava guardando suo zio e stava ascoltando. «Ultimamente ho letto un bel romanzo poliziesco. _Uno studio in rosso._ Uno scrittore scozzese, credo.» E fece un cenno a Edward dall'altra parte del tavolo.

Al padrone piacevano i libri. Gli piacevano le parole. Gli piaceva perdersi nella sua mente, dove tutte le cose erano chiare, calme, lontane e il mondo spregevole della fragilità umana poteva essere momentaneamente dimenticato.

Stamane gli era piaciuta la storia del suo maggiordomo, no? In ascolto. Aperto. Morbido.

Sebastian si fermò al gomito di Lady Frances per riempire il suo bicchiere di champagne, ma lei gli schioccò le dita e lui andò avanti.

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere un altro tocco al bicchiere di Lizzie, ma sua madre lo stava guardando fin troppo acutamente. Ripartì.

Una lenta rabboccata di champagne nel bicchiere del suo padrone e il conte non girò nemmeno la testa. Ora stava mangiando un piatto di mousse al limone, indugiando un po' troppo lentamente sul cucchiaio freddo contro la lingua. Una strisciante leccata di crema. Oh, poteva fingere di disprezzare il suo corpo mortale, ma il ragazzo desiderava ardentemente la dolcezza.

E Sebastian sentì la sua bocca incurvarsi in un dolce sorriso.

*****

« Ed è allora che ho detto potevi dannatamente aspettare i tuoi soldi.» La punta del naso sottile di zio Alexis era appena rosa. Non c'era modo di nasconderlo, non su quella pelle rubiconda da Midford. Ciel succhiò pensieroso il cucchiaio d'argento. Il dessert era decorato di scorzette e panna che si bilanciavano delicatamente con il sapore frizzante dello champagne, e per quanto volesse farne a meno per negare quella vista a quegli occhi attenti dietro di lui, non lo fece. Non poteva. Non aveva senso punirsi. Un altro boccone. La porta dell'atrio della servitù si spalancò e Bardroy vi si sporse, i suoi occhi ansiosi che saettavano oltre il conte.

«Oh, uh, pensavo di dover venire e-»

Un sospiro da dietro la sedia di Ciel. «Che cosa c'è?»

«Un problema.»

«Faex» sussurrò Sebastian con sorprendente acutezza e se ne andò.

Lizzie stava parlando della Pasqua e degli adorabili pulcini che si stavano schiudendo nel suo giardino a casa. Ciel sorseggiò lo champagne, gli occhi fissi davanti a sé, ma non prestò attenzione. Qualcosa aveva infastidito il suo maggiordomo. C'era qualcosa che non andava in cucina.

Certo, di solito c'era, la combinazione tra l'inclinazione dei servi per la piromania e la goffaggine insensata, ma lo stomaco di Ciel iniziò ad avvolgersi facendosi piccolo e freddo. Se ci fosse stata una minaccia per la casa, sarebbe stato l'ultimo a saperlo. Sebastian non gli diceva niente. Se fosse stato fortunato, più tardi avrebbe potuto trovare la custodia di un fucile sul tappeto della sua biblioteca. A meno che non fosse qualcosa di più grande, peggiore, al di là del potere di distrazione e riparazione del demone, come le rovine fumanti della cucina del maniero Phantomhive all'inizio di quella settimana. Sebastian aveva impiegato quasi un giorno per rimettere a posto.

Se fosse stato importante. Se fosse stato qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto sapere. Non poteva fidarsi del demone per dirgli qualcosa.

«Ciel, non me l'hai mai detto. Quando siamo venuti a trovarti l'altro giorno e tu eri fuori. Paula e io abbiamo dovuto dormire qui. La cameriera ha detto che stavi viaggiando. Dove sei andato? È stato bello lì?»

La vibrante voce dorata di Elizabeth. La sua totale innocenza.

Ciel sentì le bollicine del vino pungente nello stomaco e il viso di suo cugino sembrò improvvisamente sfocato.

_“_ _Ero al maniero di Kelvin con il mio maggiordomo. L'abbiamo raso al suolo con tutte le anime innocenti all'interno._ _E mentre dormivi senza pensieri in casa mia, è stata assalita e la cameriera che oggi ha posato la tua tovaglia, ha abbattuto i miei nemici dai tetti._

_E l'esplosione che ti ha svegliata nella notte e ha distrutto la mia cucina non è stata un incidente._

_E ho sparato al cuore a un uomo._

_E quando il mio demone mi teneva stretto, odorava di sangue, bile e fame e mi piaceva._

_E c'era una ragazza con una risata forte e audace che mi ha chiamato con un nome che non era il mio. Ha visto la mia vera faccia ed è morta. Ho dato l'ordine perché accadesse_ ” pensò.

Elizabeth aspettava, le mani giunte sulla tovaglia.

«Sono andato al nord per lavoro» disse Ciel «ed è febbraio. Niente è bello in questo periodo dell'anno.»

Si sentiva male.

«La pioggia dovrebbe tornare questa sera» stava dicendo zio Alexis. «Un disgelo.»

«Oh, e i narcisi stanno spuntando tutti adesso.»

Ma Ciel stava vuotando il bicchiere e spingendo indietro la sedia per alzarsi in piedi, il grattare della sua sedia sulle piastrelle della serra sembrava innaturalmente rumoroso. Si chinò sotto il bambù smorto e ondeggiante verso il corridoio. Lizzie non se n'era accorta. Zia Frances lo aveva fatto, ma poteva pensare quello che preferiva; avrebbe pensato che avesse bisogno di pisciare, probabilmente. E lo fece. Ma non era quello il posto dove stava andando.

Faceva più fresco nel corridoio, fuori dall'umidità della serra e dal dolce profumo di torte e fiori e dalla pelle profumata di Lizzie. Alcuni dei puntini neri dietro i suoi occhi sembrarono risolversi. Non esitò all'incrocio sotto gli specchi dorati e svoltò nel vuoto corridoio di servizio verso le cucine.

Un luogo sconosciuto ed echeggiante. Niente carta da parati, solo intonaco, calce bianca e assi usurate. A volte andava lì solo per parlare con Tanaka. Per rivedere le riparazioni che erano state fatte qualche sera prima.

Sebastian stava risalendo rumorosamente il corridoio verso di lui, infilandosi ancora il frac sopra la camicia bianca e il panciotto. Ciel si fermò e così fece il maggiordomo.

«Avete ospiti, mio signore. Non avete bisogno di essere qui.» Sebastian si stava sistemando il colletto.

«Pensavo ci fosse un problema.»

Sebastian lo superò con decisione, dirigendosi verso le scale di servizio e Ciel si ritrovò a trotterellare per tenere il passo con le lente ma lunghe falcate del maggiordomo. «Niente di importante, signorino.»

«Credo che spetti a me giudicare.»

Sebastian si fermò in cima alle strette scale di legno che riportavano all'ala principale. La fredda luce del giorno attraverso la finestra adorna mostrava il suo viso incolore. «Signore» disse. Sembrò quasi che un lampo di impazienza gli avesse fatto dilatare le narici. «Era una questione di pan di spagna bruciato. Credo che la gestione della cosa sia del tutto in mio potere.»

«Oh» disse Ciel. «Vedo»

«Vi siete chiesto dove fossi, signore.»

«Avevo bisogno di allontanarmi dal tavolo» rispose freddamente. E anche quello era vero. «Stai sorridendo in modo piuttosto spiacevole.»

«Questa è la mia espressione abituale, mio signore.»

«Il punto è proprio questo...» Ciel si voltò e iniziò a scendere le scale. «Vorrei che la smettessi.»

Un passo echeggiante dietro la sua spalla. «Mi scuso se la mia leggerezza è inappropriata, mio signore.»

«Ovviamente è dannatamente inappropriata. Non ho motivo di essere particolarmente soddisfatto di te, oggi.»

«Ah» disse il maggiordomo «forse non siete stato soddisfatto della qualità del vostro tè questa mattina, signore.»

Ciel si fermò e guardò di nuovo Sebastian. La faccia del maggiordomo aveva di nuovo quella concentrazione indecifrabile. «Pensi ancora di esserne uscito impunito, vero?»

«Sono disposto ad accettare qualsiasi azione che il mio padrone ritenga opportuna...»

«Non era la mia domanda.»

Sebastian lo guardò corrucciando le sue belle sopracciglia. «Ne sono consapevole, signorino.»

«Allora rispondimi.» Ciel sentì la sua voce diventare più acuta. «Niente bugie.»

Il viso magro del demone era impassibile. «Ebbene, signore. Non so se avete intenzione di castigarmi o meno, ma l'argomento ha poca importanza perché dubito che voi siate in grado di infliggere qualsiasi punizione corporale che possa causarmi un vero disagio.»

Le mani di Ciel erano molto fredde. «Vedo. Non hai paura di me.»

Il demone si inchinò deliberatamente. «Neanche remotamente, signore.»

La testa di Ciel sussultò di rabbia amara. «Tu, cane» sussurrò. «Stronzo arrogante.»

«Linguaggio, signore.»

«Pensi _davvero_ di essere così potente?»

«Non vedo come potete dubitarne, signore. Sapete di cosa sono capace.»

«Posso farti a pezzi.» Ciel incrociò le braccia e afferrò la giacca, spiegazzandola con le dita inumidite. Stava cercando di mantenere la sua voce ferma. Non stava funzionando.

«E lo fate, con grande frequenza, mio signore.»

Ciel si fermò senza fiato, guardando il nero imperturbabile degli occhi scuri di Sebastian.

Il bastardo aveva ragione.

Non c'era niente che Ciel potesse fargli che fosse peggio di quanto il demone avesse già sopportato.

Sebastian era stato tagliato, bruciato e picchiato durante il suo servizio. Aveva affrontato dolore e pericoli infiniti, lunghi anni vuoti di famelica attesa. Aveva pattugliato la casa durante le notti insonni. Tirava fuori il suo padrone dalle fiamme e dal sangue, tenendolo lievemente tra le braccia. Era guardia del corpo e cane da attacco, maggiordomo e autista, cuoco e protettore.

Aveva fatto tutto. Era tutto.

«Penso che sia sciocco da parte tua.» Ciel sentì la sua stessa voce, flebile e fredda. «Penso che dovresti conoscermi meglio di così.»

«E chi siete, signore?» Il demone non aveva nessuna cortesia nel suo sguardo fermo.

«Sono il padrone di questa casa.» Ciel tenne il mento molto alto. La bestia non voleva fissarlo. «Io sono il tuo padrone.»

«E non avete ancora avuto bisogno di castigarmi, mio signore.» Sebastian si inchinò di nuovo, affilato come lino stirato. «Ho motivo di essere orgoglioso del mio servizio.»

«Questa volta è diverso.»

«Come esattamente, signorino.» Non era una domanda.

«Hai tradito la mia fiducia.»

«Lady Elizabeth avrebbe letto la vostra poesia alla fine, signore.»

«Non sto parlando della poesia.»

«Lo so, mio signore.» E le labbra di Sebastian erano serrate per lo sforzo di reprimere il suo aspro divertimento. «Non credo che abbiate avuto fiducia in me, signore.»

La testa di Ciel era febbricitante. In preda alle vertigini. «Non hai fatto alcun tentativo di trattenerti.»

«Nemmeno voi, se ricordo bene, signore.»

«Tu...» Ciel si fermò. Gli occhi di Sebastian sembravano ardenti. Quasi ardenti di delizia velenosa.

«Dovete essere molto cieco o molto sciocco, signorino, se credete di poter sfoggiare quel vostro piccolo membro impertinente senza suscitare un mio _vivo_ interesse.»

«Tu...» Ciel aprì la bocca e la richiuse. Era difficile respirare. Il suo battito era un'eco nelle sue tempie.

«Vi ho messo a disagio, signore» disse Sebastian, con la sua voce calma e odiosamente tranquilla. «Forse è quello che state cercando di dire.»

Ciel lo guardò in silenzio. Poi aprì le braccia e risalì le scale. Un passo, ed era all'altezza visiva del nodo della cravatta nera di Sebastian. Il demone voltò il viso calmo per seguirlo. Un altro passo e Ciel incontrò lo sguardo dalle ciglia scure. Le sue costole sembravano essere scosse dal battito cardiaco. «Forse» disse. «E quella era la tua intenzione?»

«Tra le altre.» Sebastian non batté ciglio.

«E sei soddisfatto di te stesso?»

«È risultato proprio come mi aspettavo.»

«E adesso?» Ciel stava respirando profondamente. Erano solo parole, poteva farcela. Le parole non potevano ferire. Non c'era assolutamente bisogno che gli facesse male il petto. «Mi trovi prevedibile.»

«Vi trovo umano, signore.» Il tono di Sebastian aveva la debole beffa di un insulto.

« _Sono_ umano» disse Ciel. Semplici e veloci parole come colpi di sciabola. «E se mi disprezzi per quello che non posso cambiare, ciò ti rende vile tanto quanto tu pensi che lo sia io.»

«Sapevate già che ero vile, mio signore.» Sembrava quasi che Sebastian si stesse annoiando, ma il colore caldo dei suoi occhi si stava scurendo e le sue pupille erano assottigliate. «Non ci sono sorprese qui.»

Ciel allungò la mano e afferrò la parte anteriore dei pantaloni del maggiordomo. «No» disse. «Penso che ci conosciamo fin troppo bene per questo.» Piegò le punte delle dita nella carne calda e le labbra di Sebastian si aprirono bruscamente.

«Signore» disse molto piano.

«Non è vero, Sebastian?»

«Signore.» Gli occhi di Sebastian erano torridi, neri e, sebbene il suo respiro fosse regolare, era troppo lento.

Ciel fece scivolare la mano un po' più in basso tra le gambe del suo servo, rimanendo senza fiato lui stesso. Il suo petto ronzava come se qualcosa di piccolo e frenetico stesse svolazzando al suo interno. Ed eccola lì, nei pantaloni del maggiordomo, un'oscillazione contro il suo palmo. «Non sei d'accordo?»

«Potrei essermi sbagliato, mio signore.»

Il rigonfiamento sotto il suo tocco era caldo, morbido e più grande del suo piccolo palmo. Si agitò come una creatura addormentata e Ciel posò l'altra mano sul petto di Sebastian per mantenersi in equilibrio mentre faceva scorrere leggermente la punta delle dita lungo la coscia del maggiordomo. Sebastian continuava a incrociare il suo sguardo con fermezza, ma la linea della sua mascella era tesa.

«Ti piace la sensazione, Sebastian?» La morbidezza nascosta del corpo del demone era un brivido nel ventre di Ciel. Qualcosa fatto di calore. Un calore febbricitante e delizioso.

«Sì, signore.» Il maggiordomo rispose abbastanza freddamente. Stava andando bene. Gli adulti arrossivano? I demoni?

«Sei vincolato alla veridicità.»

«Chiaramente.»

«Sei vincolato all'obbedienza.»

«Certo.»

Ciel premette la mano contro quel sussulto infuocato. «Non vedo come puoi essere così potente, allora.» Sentì la risposta agitarsi, un irrigidirsi attraverso il tessuto di lana fine; fece scorrere di nuovo la mano su quel rigonfiamento. Cercando di muoversi senza intoppi. Cercando di non mostrare il tremito che gli aveva preso le gambe. «Devi essere piuttosto stanco che ti venga detto cosa fare.»

«Non potete immaginare.» Gli occhi di Sebastian si restrinsero leggermente.

Ciel non mancò di notarlo. «Molto probabilmente potrei» disse. «Penso che potresti essere sorpreso dalla portata della mia immaginazione. Iperattiva, apparentemente.»

Questa volta il maggiordomo non rispose, ma si limitò ad appoggiare la mano guantata contro il muro imbiancato. I suoi respiri apparivano di nuovo leggeri e calmi. Ma Ciel non distolse lo sguardo dal viso di Sebastian, o dal lento battere di ciglia degli occhi del demone.

Lunghi colpi con la punta delle dita, fermamente, con una strana angolazione mentre si sporgeva dal gradino sopra quello di Sebastian. Era impossibile che lo stesse facendo, ma così era; la pressione della sua mano, il corpo del suo servo, così vicino a lui, e questa volta non era stato neanche preso in braccio e portato contro quel panciotto o trattenuto da quel tocco guantato. Non si era rannicchiato tortuosamente contro il petto del suo demone nei vestiti da ragazza del circo.

Il brusio vertiginoso nel suo petto era peggio dello champagne.

Il membro nascosto tra le cosce di Sebastian si stava sollevando sotto la lana nera ed era lungo, caldo e agitato e Ciel poteva sentire un rossore salire lungo la sua stessa gola. Le sue guance. La sua presa sul panciotto del maggiordomo si fece più stretta, ma laggiù lo sfiorò con la leggerezza di una piuma. Leggermente era il modo migliore, se non voleva che fosse facile. «Ti ritieni potente» sussurrò.

«Non è così, signore?» La mano di Sebastian contro il muro si contrasse leggermente.

«Non hai potere su di me.»

«Ne sono consapevole, signore.» E Sebastian esalò, un brivido crebbe di intensità e il suono del suo piacere fece dolere il corpo di Ciel. Il pensiero di aver risvegliato la creatura in quel lampo di desiderio lo eccitò, tuonando nel suo sangue.

«Credi ancora di poter far fare alle persone quello che vuoi.»

«No, signorino.» La bocca del demone si arricciò. Splendidamente, in modo orribile. «Non posso far fare a nessuno una cosa che non desideri già.» E si spinse leggermente nella mano di Ciel.

Ciel afferrò la lana sottile e premette più a fondo il pollice.

«Signorino.» Le narici sottili di Sebastian si allargarono come quelle di un animale. «Ditemi quello che volete.»

I suoi occhi sembravano umidi.

Ciel strinse più forte che poté ed entrambi sembrarono respirare all'unisono. «Voglio il pan di spagna» disse. E lo lasciò andare.

Le sue scarpe con la fibbia erano rumorose sulle scale mentre scendeva scalpicciando e attraversava il corridoio verso il giardino d'inverno, ficcandosi le mani tremanti nelle tasche e senza voltarsi indietro.


	6. Devoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente tutti se ne vanno lasciando in pace Ciel. E Sebastian gli racconta un'altra storia

Sebastian sentì l'eco dei passi del suo padrone svanire e anche mentre si aggiustava i pantaloni non si perdette il suono del piccolo inciampo sull'ultimo gradino. Il ragazzo riusciva a malapena a camminare dritto e non era stato mezzo calice di Moët a farlo vacillare.

Il demone provò una curiosa ondata di soddisfazione sotto la forte insistenza del suo membro agitato; il bambino evidentemente non aveva programmato di godersi così a fondo il suo malvagio palpeggiare.

E nemmeno il suo servitore, in realtà. Sebastian lo ammise a se stesso con un ringhio silenzioso. Ma la manina era stata così calda, cauta e morbida, finché non lo era stata più; quell'unghia del pollice nella sua carne era stata la cosa migliore di tutte. Quella sfida negli occhi del suo padrone. Quelle guance arrossate dalla vergogna, rosse di avidità, quella bocca umida, lussuriosa, spalancata e lui se n'era appena _andato via_ , compassato.

Oh, era un degno padrone.

Sebastian cercò di scrollarsi di dosso il calore dalle ossa con un brivido, come un uccello scuoteva le ali dopo un combattimento. Come un cane si scrollava la pioggia di dosso. E il demone non era del tutto sicuro di ciò che aveva appena ricevuto; provocazione, presa in giro o punizione. Era un invito. O tutte quelle cose insieme. O nessuna. La deliziosa piccola cosa al piano di sotto probabilmente non ne era sicura neanche lei.

Sebastian rabbrividì di nuovo e si diresse in silenzio verso il giardino d'inverno. Era ancora distrattamente animato, mezzo eccitato e sentiva fastidiosamente caldo sotto il colletto inamidato, ma l'insoddisfazione era l'acido nel suo sangue in quel momento. Dopo aver servito a lungo quel prezioso disgraziato, un'altra spina nella sua carne dolorante avrebbe fatto ben poca differenza.

Il ragazzo era seduto rigidamente al tavolo quando Sebastian rientrò; stava scegliendo il suo dessert, il suo viso appuntito era arrossato e imbronciato come una piccola rosa sopra la sua giacca rosata. Sebastian non si aspettava uno sguardo dal suo padrone e non ne ricevette uno mentre sparecchiava la tavola con Mey-Rin, mentre il marchese raccontava una storia interminabile su un cavallo.

Non se l'aspettò neanche quando presentò il pan di spagna – magnificamente recuperato - e ne sistemò una fetta traballante spalmata di crema sul piatto del suo padrone.

E neanche mentre ripuliva le briciole che gli accompagnatori di Lady Elizabeth avevano sparso sulla tovaglia, o recuperava il cucchiaino caduto dalla marchesa, o raccoglieva il tovagliolo di Lord Edward, ancora caldo in grembo al ragazzo.

Nemmeno quando Sebastian si aggirò tenendo in mano cappotti, andando a prendere ombrelli e inchinandosi alla porta nel ventoso tramonto.

Solo quando Elizabeth se ne andò, il suo padrone lo guardò. Quando Elizabeth abbracciò di nuovo il suo fidanzato sulla portiera della carrozza - ignorando il clamore di disapprovazione di sua madre e lo sguardo di suo fratello - e Ciel glielo permise, girò il viso verso la cugina permettendole di baciargli la guancia, del tutto troppo vicino all'angolo della sua bocca. E lui la baciò di _rimando_ , le sue labbra sul suo viso che arrossiva sorridente; in quell'istante incrociò gli occhi di Sebastian. E il ragazzo stava quasi sorridendo.

_Oh, signorino._

Il demone giunse le mani guantate strettamente dietro la schiena.

_Vi trovate sull'orlo del baratro e mi salutate oltre il vuoto._

_*****_

Ciel irrigidì la schiena mentre il fragore delle porte anteriori echeggiava nell'atrio di marmo.

Dopo ciò che era accaduto era tornato al tavolo da pranzo - qualunque diavolo fosse stato quel _qualcosa_ che era accaduto – ed era rimasto seduto là per altre due ore, prendendo a calci le gambe del tavolo e desiderando che tutti se andassero semplicemente a casa, ma quando la carrozza rumoreggiò in partenza sulla strada sottostante riusciva a malapena a respirare.

«Signorino» disse gradevolmente Sebastian dietro di lui e Ciel contrasse le dita nelle tasche.

«Sebastian» ribatté freddamente, il nome gli suonava strano in bocca. Non si voltò. «Abbiamo aspettato quasi dodici minuti tra il tè e la torta questo pomeriggio. Non è stato l'ideale, penso che dovresti essere d'accordo.»

«Le mie più sentite scuse, signore.» La voce del maggiordomo era chiara, brillante. «C'è stata una piccola interruzione nel mio programma.»

«Davvero, avrei dovuto pensare che saresti stato in grado di gestire una cosa del genere.» Ciel lanciò un'occhiata a Sebastian mentre si voltava verso le scale; il viso magro e pallido del demone era indecifrabile. «Mi aspetto efficienza, non scuse.»

«Certo signore.»

Le mani di Ciel erano ancora calde per il ricordo del corpo del suo servo e si aggrappò alla ringhiera mentre saliva. Non ci sarebbe stata tregua. Era il turno di Sebastian di muoversi, e se avesse scelto di sfoderare i suoi artigli...

Era stata una decisione imprudente provocare il demone in modo così chiaro. O godersi il tutto senza poterci fare nulla.

Lo stivale di Ciel scalciò il gradino mentre Sebastian parlò di nuovo.

«Il vostro sonetto era piuttosto interessante, signorino.»

Oh, un cambio di argomento, pensò Ciel. Ma non lo era mai veramente, con Sebastian, solo la stessa cosa detta con parole diverse. Ciel cercò di non fermarsi. Non si voltò indietro. «Quindi incontra l'approvazione del mio servo, vero? Ricordami di sentirmi onorato.»

«La vostra allusione a Klytia e Helios è stata intelligente, sebbene il metro nella dodicesima riga fosse leggermente difettoso, signore.»

«Infatti.» Ciel si fermò e rivolse freddamente il mento verso il suo servitore, che era ancora sull'attenti sotto il lampadario sottostante. «Di tanto in tanto si deve sacrificare la forma per l'intenzione.»

«Temo che abbiate anche sacrificato l'intenzione per l'effetto, signore.» Sebastian lo guardò, incrollabile. «L'incarico richiedeva che esprimeste un'emozione personale, non indulgere in morbosa ed eccessiva immaginazione.» Le parole sembravano indugiare beffardamente.

Come si poteva combattere un'ombra? Scivolava sotto le porte. Si condensava negli angoli.

«Ho fatto ciò che mi è stato _richiesto._ » Ciel socchiuse gli occhi e instillò lui stesso una dose di scherno. Poteva giocare con l'affettazione da insegnante premuroso del demone, ma la bestia sapeva chi dava ordini e chi obbediva. «Ho seguito le mie istruzioni. Abbiamo parlato di onestà, credo. »

«Abbiamo parlato d'amore, signore.» Lo sguardo di Sebastian era fermo. «Abbiamo parlato di molte cose e non posso fare a meno di osservare che avete scelto un tipo di amore piuttosto pericoloso da immortalare.»

«Pericoloso?» Ciel morse forte l'interno carnoso del suo labbro. «Stavo applicando diligentemente le mie ricerche.» Il pizzico nella sua bocca era a malapena una distrazione. Contro il mormorio nella sua testa era quasi un sollievo.

Quando era stato molto piccolo e si era sbucciato le ginocchia in giardino, sua madre lo aveva preso in grembo, consolato e baciato. A volte si era lasciato confortare e a volte si era divincolato da lei, irrequieto. Ma le escoriazioni gli avevano sempre fatto male e lui le aveva osservate con cauto fascino. Mettendo da parte il disastro per guardare il proprio sangue che usciva attraverso la pelle escoriata.

« _Philia_ mi attira a malapena» disse, riuscendo a mantenere un tono fermo. « _Eros_ è una specie di scherzo di cattivo gusto. Ho pensato che forse _mania_ potesse essere una fonte di ispirazione più interessante.»

Ed eccolo lì, a farlo ancora. Aprendo i bordi delle sue ferite; disperato, fiacco, in attesa della fredda ispezione del demone.

«Ammirevole, mio signore.» Le mani guantate di Sebastian erano ben nascoste dietro di lui. «Ma l'ispirazione poetica non era il punto del compito che vi ho assegnato. È il linguaggio che mi confonde, soprattutto dopo che avete denunciato Baudelaire come inadatto alla mente di fanciulla della vostra fidanzata. Mi chiedete di credere che la vostra espressione di voi stesso fosse autentica, signore?»

«Certo che era autentico. Stavo descrivendo, e non semplicemente dimostrando, un concetto.» Ciel si sentì arrabbiato, farfugliante. _Taci,_ avrebbe voluto dire al demone. _Parla chiaramente. Lasciami stare._ Emise un piccolo respiro tremante. _Avvicinati._ Non si aspettava che la bestia gli rendesse le cose facili, non quel giorno, nessun giorno, ma quello sguardo fisso lo trafisse. Strofinò lentamente la mano sulla ringhiera mentre parlò. «Non era accademico. Mi riferivo a me stesso.»

«Già.» C'era un sottile disprezzo nella voce di Sebastian e il suo viso era vuoto, completamente vuoto. «In tal caso, mio signore, o avete scelto l'argomento sbagliato o il destinatario sbagliato.»

Il petto di Ciel si bloccò. Un turbine di gelo senz'aria, il panico che lo prendeva quando correva troppo lontano o si svegliava troppo presto o aveva sentito certe parole, una certa osservazione uscita dalle labbra del suo maggiordomo. Non poteva combattere un'ombra. Indugiava dietro i suoi occhi. Trovava i buchi delle serrature.

Strinse forte la ringhiera. «L'ho scritto per Elizabeth. Il modo in cui lo percepisce non è un mio problema.»

«Lady Elizabeth sembrava piuttosto soddisfatta, signore.» E sebbene Sebastian si raddrizzò con cura e si schiarì la gola, Ciel seppe ancora una volta che l'argomento della conversazione non era stato cambiato. Solo spostato.

«Infatti.» _Elizabeth vede quello che vuole vedere. E tu lo sai,_ pensò. Ma no, Ciel non avrebbe permesso al demone una sola possibilità di solidarietà contro Elizabeth, contro la sua famiglia. Il mondo intero.

«E penso che le sue manifestazioni di affetto siano state accolte con meno indignazione del solito, mio signore.»

«Quasi. Ho visto lo sguardo che le ha rivolto zia Frances.»

«Stavo solo guardando voi, signore.»

Le mani di Sebastian erano ancora nascoste in silenzio dietro la sua schiena ma i suoi occhi, i suoi occhi erano strani. Era dispiacere e _disprezzo,_ che la sua arroganza fosse maledetta, e qualcosa... non gelosia, no. Non gelosia, sicuramente.

«Oh» disse Ciel. _Oh?_ Dentro le sue scarpe con la fibbia contrasse le dita dei piedi. Per poi rilassarle. «Sembrerebbe che il mio comportamento ti abbia irritato» disse acutamente.

«Non esattamente.» Ma per un breve momento la bocca del demone sembrò più feroce di quanto Ciel avrebbe mai potuto sperare.

Alzò le sopracciglia verso Sebastian con un'amabile parvenza di innocenza. «Non avrei dovuto pensare che ti saresti sconcertato così facilmente.»

«Solo colto alla sprovvista, signorino. Con questo son due sorprese che mi avete dato oggi.»

Ciel aveva programmato di incontrare fermamente quello sguardo quando sarebbe arrivato, e sapeva che stava arrivando, si era preparato per quello quando le porte d'ingresso si erano chiuse. Ma il suo viso si stava riscaldando mentre guardava di nuovo il suo maggiordomo che stava estraendo il suo orologio d'argento dalla tasca con dita sottili e veloci.

«Le cinque e un quarto» mormorò Sebastian con gli occhi sul quadrante dell'orologio; Ciel arrossì più profondamente. Era stato liquidato dal suo maggiordomo.

«Non ho intenzione di spiegarmi.» Lanciò un'occhiataccia al demone mentre riponeva l'orologio e si avviava verso di lui. Il picchiettio delle punte dei piedi di Sebastian sui gradini lucidi era chiaro e netto come la pioggia sui vetri. «Non devo ai miei servi una spiegazione del mio... di niente.» Ciel vacillò. Era difficile trovare le parole.

«Non sto chiedendo spiegazioni al mio signore» disse Sebastian fermandosi sul gradino appena sotto di lui. Il suo viso pallido era piacevolmente impostato, senza l'ombra di quel tagliente malcontento; di nuovo, come sempre, un miscuglio di maschere... «Ho solo bisogno di una garanzia che non si ripeta.»

«Elizabeth è la mia fidanzata.» Ciel alzò il viso rigidamente verso il maggiordomo. «Puoi risparmiarmi una lezione di etichetta.»

«La mia obiezione non è per l'etichetta impropria, signore. A volte bisogna sacrificare la forma per l'intenzione, come mi avete detto.» La voce di Sebastian era chiara come il rintocco di una campana. «E intendo risparmiarvi molto poco, mio signore.»

Ciel aprì la bocca per parlare, ma si fermò, balbettando quando il maggiordomo gli strinse il mento. «No.» La mano guantata era forte e artigliata e lui la colpì furiosamente. «Non farlo» disse di nuovo, ma il viso di Sebastian era troppo vicino e per un ardente momento si chiese se il demone avesse intenzione di baciarlo, progettasse di premere quella bocca calda e amara contro il punto che aveva lasciato baciare a sua cugina...

«Non credo che vi siete mai aspettato clemenza dalle mie mani, signore.» Le dita si strinsero più forte.

«No» disse Ciel guardando negli occhi Sebastian, le iridi di topazio che si scurivano e l'immensità nera delle pupille. C'era un ronzio come di api, come l'inizio di un mal di testa. «Né richiesto.»

«No.» Sebastian sorrise. Non era un bel sorriso. «No, non ancora, signore.» E Ciel si staccò dalla mano di Sebastian trovando difficile respirare, difficile vedere oltre quel viso freddo e piacevole. «Leggerò nello studio» disse inviando un'eco fino al soffitto dipinto. «Non ho bisogno di cena. E non parlarmi più questa sera.» Si portò il polso alla bocca, tremando, e quando si voltò vide solo gli occhi di Sebastian, che scintillavano di una luminosità rovinosa.

*****

Com'era stato bello.

Com'era stato piacevole, che curioso tremito gli aveva dato il suo padrone. Un respiro veloce, abbastanza vicino da poterlo annusare e la sua manina che si attorcigliava sulla ringhiera. Nulla del suo corpo poteva nascondere il suo orrore, il suo desiderio.

Ah, quello. Quello era un vero piacere, un brivido come quello provocato dal sangue fresco sulla sua lingua.

Il demone sospirò lentamente mentre percorreva i silenziosi corridoi verso il caos fumante delle cucine in ora serale.

_Accarezzare il ragazzo fino a renderlo malleabile e poi trafiggerlo._

Tazze da tè in porcellana da lavare. Tre polli da spennare. L'impasto per il pane di domani da mescolare.

_Per strappargli un fremito e leccare la ferita con dolcezza._

Al bancone di marmo per la pasticceria si legò un grembiule pulito intorno ai fianchi con cura assente.

_Un altro assaggio di quello avrebbe potuto essere pericoloso._

_Poteva quasi essere la felicità._

_*****_

_  
Nello studio Ciel sedeva davanti al camino con il fuoco tenuto basso, incuneato nella poltrona. Le sue ginocchia erano sollevate fino al mento e sebbene i suoi occhi fossero lucidi e asciutti per le fiamme, non era quello il fuoco che stava guardando. Non era il calore di quel fuoco che sentiva sul dorso delle sue mani. Gli stessi occhi allungati e pericolosi, però, quelli c'erano sempre, mai lontani dal fuoco nella sua mente, o dalle lame o dalla paura e dalle urla di cose che avrebbero dovuto essere morte. _

_Ci aveva provato. Mise giù il libro che comunque non aveva letto e allungò le gambe. Poi le incrociò e incrociò le mani sul petto, le dita unite. La cosa lo aiutò, come sempre, e i suoi pensieri furono subito più chiari; avrebbe potuto rivolgersi a cose mondane. Ripassò la giornata e ripercorse le conversazioni della sua famiglia e tutto sommato, in generale, non era stato un pomeriggio totalmente sprecato. A quanto pareva, a Elizabeth la poesia era piaciuta. E Sebastian l'aveva capito._

_E aveva messo alle strette Sebastian sulle scale ed era stato così sciocco da mostrargli la sua mente. Mostrare le sue carte. Mostrare qualsiasi cosa, era tutto un rischio, tutto ciò che scopriva davanti alla silenziosa malizia del suo sguardo. Ci sarebbe sempre stato un rischio._

Ma la sensazione di lui, quella dolce agitazione, il lento brivido del corpo della bestia e il suo...

Ciel si sfregò i pugni sugli occhi doloranti.

Quasi non avrebbe dovuto fidarsi del suo gioco meticoloso quel giorno, il controllo e il contro-controllo muovevano le loro giornate come un meccanismo di un orologio. Sarebbe stato semplice capovolgere le cose, diventando un bambino che faceva i capricci che avrebbe bruciato la scacchiera.

Ma quella era l'unica cosa che lo tratteneva lì, sull'orlo del vuoto di un collapsar.

Piegò la testa contro il robusto schienale della sedia e gli occhi tornarono al fuoco. Non erano mai lontane, le inquiete fiamme danzanti. Un contorcersi nella pancia come vermi. Come il freddo desiderio. Con il mento immerso nella vasca da bagno, mezzo addormentato e il sapore di sangue caldo sulle sue labbra. Il fetore di fumo dei suoi stessi capelli. Polvere da sparo, case che bruciavano, una pira mortale, falò, coltelli, ossa e contusioni e la forte presa delle dita guantate sul suo collo, che lo tiravano in piedi. E lo gettavano a terra, nel fuoco stesso.

*****

Erano già le dieci passate prima che Sebastian ebbe finito di chiudere le cucine, mettere sotto chiave l'argenteria e trovare il suo padrone nello studio, con il libro abbandonato e la testa arruffata appoggiata leggermente nell'angolo della poltrona mentre dormiva.

Le ciglia scure del ragazzo sbattevano piano. Le sue guance erano troppo fredde per essere arrossate dal sonno e la sua fronte era corrugata in un cipiglio. La bocca rosa si contrasse a disagio e si aprì con un fischio ansimante. Poi le gambe rannicchiate si mossero e Sebastian vide il gonfiore sotto i pantaloncini, la tensione del morbido velluto sopra l'eccitazione insonne del suo padrone.

_Oh, piccolo peccatore indifeso._

Sospirò, deliziato.

Se ci avesse premuto il pollice, solo un tocco. Se avesse trascinato un artiglio lungo la gola nuda e inarcata.

La mano del ragazzo si contrasse e si rilassò, irrequieta sul suo grembo, si protese poi sul bracciolo della sedia e Ciel gridò.

Il suo giovane padrone stava sognando, ed era un incubo; qualche mostruosa iniquità dalle vaste viscere dell'Inferno, qualche orrore che il bambino aveva conosciuto, fatto o temuto, e il suo piccolo membro ne era quasi bagnato.

E questo era tutto quello che c'era da sapere sul Conte Phantomhive, rifletté il suo maggiordomo.

Si chinò sulla sedia del suo padrone.

*****

«Mio Signore.»

Il tocco sul suo polso fu leggero ma il ragazzo si ritrasse.

«Signore.»

Ciel sentì la voce attraverso il calore che ondeggiava davanti ai suoi occhi. L'urlo delle facce sfigurate era troppo forte per essere sentito, era al di là dell'udito, ma presto diventò solo un bagliore nella sua testa. Ombra vivente, carne morta. E il suo demone odorava di ferro e fumo di legna. Quella bocca affamata era chinata sulla sua. La sua pelle tremò, calda. Si mosse, gli occhi socchiusi e le mani giunte del maggiordomo erano una nuvola bianca nella sua vista offuscata.

«Non potete dormire sulla sedia, signore.» Ciel chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e incrociò le braccia sul petto. «Questo è ovviamente falso» disse. Ma era rauco e dovette leccarsi le labbra.

Sebastian sospirò. «Non _dovete,_ signore.»

«E ora presumi di darmi ordini.»

«Se avessi saputo che vi eravate addormentato, vi avrei mandato a letto. Pensavo steste leggendo, signore.» La voce del maggiordomo cambiò tono mentre si inginocchiò davanti alla sedia. «È stato molto negligente da parte mia.» La sua voce suonò dolce.

Troppo dolce, e Ciel aprì gli occhi sbattendo le palpebre. Aggrottando la fronte attraverso le sue palpebre pesanti. Il viso di Sebastian era calmo, era come un santo del sagrato, una cosa pallida e liscia fatta di marmo. Nessun tocco di ironia nella piega della sua bocca. Più serio che mai.

Quando la creatura aveva chiamato una tregua?

Ciel sospirò, stanco. «Hai messo del veleno sul tavolo oggi.» Non quello che aveva programmato di dire, ma la sua mente era lenta, ancora intenta a capire dove si trovasse e che ora fosse; l'orologio sulla mensola del camino stava suonando le dieci e mezza.

«Signore?» Il maggiordomo sembrò divertito. Perplesso.

«Belladonna. Ho visto le bacche.»

«Oh, capisco.» Sebastian sospirò, rilassando la bocca. « Atropa belladonna . La Bella Morte, penso che sia chiamata nel folklore umano. Non immaginavo foste così appassionato di botanica, mio signore.»

Ciel guardò il demone. «Vale la pena conoscere il pericolo quando lo vedo.»

«Certo, signore.» Sebastian sembrò riflettere. «Un'attenta analisi del rischio è ciò che vi ha permesso di sopravvivere. Spero che la mia scelta della decorazione non sia stata inappropriata, signorino; c'è abbastanza poco per decorare le tavole in inverno e ho pensato che il mio signore potesse essere un po' stanco dei narcisi. Quando non ci sono fiori dolci da trovare, a volte ci rivolgiamo a frutti pericolosi.» Il maggiordomo inclinò la sua lucida testa scura come avrebbe fatto un uccello. «Dovete venire a letto, signore.»

Il solo pensiero del suo letto freddo e spoglio, il cuscino ancora appesantito dai sogni della notte scorsa; no. Lì sulla sua sedia era caldo, il fuoco era ancora acceso e c'era un piacevole movimento tra le sue gambe. «Non voglio» disse Ciel. Non aveva intenzione di dirlo e ora sembrava un bambino imbronciato.

Si ritrovò ad oscillare leggermente dalla sedia, con la presa delle braccia magre del demone ferma dietro le ginocchia e le spalle. Premuto contro il colletto del suo servo.

«Sono riuscito a trovare anche dei ramoscelli di corniolo per la tavola. Le bacche rosse, non quelle nere. Mi chiedo se abbiate visto, signore.»

«Non stavo prestando attenzione.»

Sebastian aveva un buon odore, un fresco e caldo odore che gli ricordava sempre camicie appena stirate, inamidate e pulite. Ciel distolse il viso mentre il suo maggiordomo lo portava lentamente fuori dallo studio. In realtà era bello essere trasportati e non dover salire quattro rampe di scale. Anche se non ci sarebbe voluto molto per installare un ascensore idraulico da qualche parte nell'ala est. L'anno prossimo magari.

«I greci lo chiamavano _kerasós,_ per la ciliegia. Il legno è compatto, mio signore. Abbastanza pesante da affondare nell'acqua. Veniva modellato in lance, giavellotti e per la croce di Cristo. Era sacro per Ecate molto tempo fa, quando le streghe si ricordavano ancora di lei. Una creatura molto affascinante, signore; la dea della luna, signora dei fantasmi e dei cimiteri.»

Erano nel corridoio, stavano passando sotto la lunga fila di ritratti anneriti dal tempo; dipinti antichi, cimeli; evocati dal demone in un giorno. Ciel guardò lentamente i volti lontani. Era troppo tardi ormai per decidere che quella sera non avrebbe parlato con il suo maggiordomo. «Non avrei mai pensato che tu fossi eccessivamente affezionato agli dei» disse.

«Ad alcuni di loro, mio signore. Quelli molto antichi e quelli molto discutibili. Di tanto in tanto i nostri territori si sovrapponevano.» Il maggiordomo sembrò sorridere. «I devoti di Ecate lasciavano ciotole di latte nella foresta perché la dea della luna le bevesse.» Quella nota bassa nel suo tono avrebbe anche potuto essere malinconia.

«Era un gatto, suppongo» rispose rigidamente. Ma era stato rinfrescante sentire il silenzioso divagare del maggiordomo, senza alcuna punta di acume. Il demone non aveva mai parlato di quelle cose. Solo di se stesso, degli altri suoi io.

«Non è un gatto, signore» disse il demone sembrando divertito. «Le bestie sacre di Ecate sono cani neri.» Sebastian amava davvero troppo il suono della propria voce. «Devo raccontarvi una storia, signorino?» chiese mentre svoltavano l'angolo sul pianerottolo buio. Come se non lo avesse già fatto. «La corteccia dell'albero di corniolo è stata usata per fare qualcos'altro di magico, in modo molto ingegnoso. C'era un re chiamato Mida, signore.»

«Lo so. Il tocco d'oro.»

«Già.» Le dita guantate di Sebastian si spostarono attorno alla spalla di Ciel. «Proprio lo stesso. Ma questa è una storia diversa, mio signore. Mida fece un nodo da una delicata striscia di corteccia di corniolo, un nodo davvero molto complicato. Si trovava in un tempio e legava l'asse di ferro di un carro trainato da buoi a una colonna di marmo.»

«Non ha alcun senso.»

« Ah. Mida era molto legato a questo particolare carro trainato da buoi, signore, poiché una volta era appartenuto a suo padre. L'uomo era stato un contadino, ed era stato incoronato re, e suo figlio diede il carro in dono alle divinità che vegliavano sul destino della sua famiglia. Il nodo era un simbolo dal nome impronunciabile del Dio innominabile e un oracolo decretò che chiunque fosse riuscito a sciogliere questo ingegnoso nodo avrebbe conquistato tutto il regno.»

«Chi è il dio innominabile?»

«Questa non è una domanda adatta per un giovane gentiluomo educato, signore.» Sebastian girò la testa e le sue labbra premettero per un momento molto vicino all'orecchio di Ciel. «Ma forse conoscete il nome dell'uomo che ha risolto il nodo.»

Ciel non rispose e Sebastian continuò. Il corridoio lassù era illuminato solo dalle fioche lampade a gas in fondo e il viso di Sebastian era quasi invisibile nell'ombra. Camminò con passo sicuro, però, silenzioso sul tappeto, e la sua mano strinse leggermente la spalla di Ciel.

«Il suo nome era Alessandro, e voleva essere re. Andò al tempio e guardò il sacro nodo. E non poteva distinguerne l'inizio dalla fine, la sinistra dalla destra. Era infinito, un serpente che si ingoiava la coda. Alessandro era intelligente, come solo un mortale affamato può esserlo. Era impaziente e di pensiero chiaro. Così estrasse il cardine dall'asse del carro trainato dai buoi e trascinò via la ruota di legno; il nodo così non era più allacciato attraverso la ruota e si sciolse da solo.»

Ciel tirò su col naso. «Pensavo l'avesse tagliato con la sua spada.»

«Oh, signorino.» Sebastian si fermò sulla porta della camera da letto. «Quindi avete già sentito questa storia, allora.»

«Non questa versione.»

«Ce ne sono molte. Nessuna storia è a se stante.» Entrarono nella stanza buia all'interno e la porta si richiuse alle loro spalle. Il bagliore del caminetto era basso, sebbene riscaldasse ancora l'aria tranquilla e quella sera non c'era la luce delle candele sul comò di marmo.

«La morale della storia è più o meno la stessa, signore.» Sebastian si fermò al bordo del letto. «A volte un problema sembra incredibilmente intricato quando la soluzione invece è semplice.»

Si mosse come per appoggiare il suo padrone sul letto, ma Ciel mise la mano sul panciotto di Sebastian.

«Il dio era arrabbiato?»

«Quale dio, signore?» Sebastian aspettò

«Il dio del nodo. Quello con il nome indicibile.»

«Ah.» Il maggiordomo si sedette sul bordo del letto, sistemandosi Ciel sulle ginocchia, e Ciel respirò l'odore caldo inamidato della sua giacca. Sapeva che le sue guance dovevano essere colorite. Non che gli fosse importato. La stanza era buia e le ombre del baldacchino erano profonde come acqua immobile. Riusciva a stento a vedere il pallido luccichio del colletto bianco del suo maggiordomo. «Questo particolare dio non amava particolarmente le regole, mio signore, quindi non credo che sia stato troppo turbato dall'impudenza di Alessandro. Potrebbe esserne rimasto divertito.»

Sebastian iniziò a slacciare la scarpa del suo padrone con dita pazienti, nel buio. «Forse ne rimase anche un po' impressionato.» La scarpa sbatté dolcemente sul tappeto ai piedi di Sebastian. «Alessandro era audace e adorabile e chiaramente indicato a morire di una gloriosa giovane morte, e il dio aveva una simpatia per quel particolare sapore di follia mortale.»

Seguì l'altra scarpa. Ciel contrasse le dita dei piedi con le calze urtando il polpaccio di Sebastian. Il petto del demone era molto caldo contro la sua spalla, il suo braccio. Si sentì contorcere nei comodi pantaloncini di velluto.

«Qual era il nome del dio?»

«Ne aveva molti, signore. Uno dei suoi titoli era il _dio dai molti nomi_. E ne aveva altri. _Agrios,_ per la sua natura selvaggia. _Erikryptos,_ per la sua capacità di celarsi.» La mano guantata era appoggiata alla parte bassa della schiena di Ciel. « _Bassareus_ per le vesti di pelle di volpe dei suoi adoratori.» Sebastian iniziò a sciogliere il nodo di seta alla gola di Ciel. Il demone poteva vedere nella camera da letto buia? Avrebbe spogliato il suo padrone lì nell'oscurità?

La gola di Ciel si strinse al pensiero. Era strano senza la luce dorata delle candele. Era tranquillo.

«Questo è un bell'elenco di nomi per un solo dio.» Ciel si spostò lentamente sulle ginocchia di Sebastian, sedendosi correttamente e voltandosi verso di lui mentre il maggiordomo gli faceva scivolare la giacca di velluto aderente dalle spalle. Adesso era a cavalcioni sulle cosce magre, con le gambe che penzolavano. Le mani lente gli sciolsero la benda sull'occhio e lui batté le palpebre nell'ombra. La stoffa spessa si stava tirando a causa della sua eccitazione e lui cercò di non divincolarsi, cercò di non strofinarsi sulle ginocchia del suo servo.

«Questi sono solo alcuni di loro.» Sebastian stava slacciando il panciotto. «Era Morychus _,_ l'inzuppato di vino. Endendros degli alberi. Bromios, leone ruggente, e Cthonios, la terra sotterranea.» Il maggiordomo esitò. «Era anche chiamato _Pentheus,_ colui che deve soffrire prima di conoscere la gioia.»

«Se aveva così tanti nomi, perché era innominabile?»

«Ne aveva un altro nascosto.» Sebastian stava cominciando a sbottonare i pantaloncini di velluto e le sue dita erano ferme e delicate contro il corpo di Ciel.

Ciel si morse il labbro e cercò di respirare, concentrando i suoi pensieri lontano dal tocco del maggiordomo. Dal lento scivolare dei pollici di Sebastian contro il suo tenero calore. «Bacco» disse in un sibilo. «Il dio era Bacco.» Certo che lo era. Il più dissoluto, il dio più sfrenato della follia divina.

«Non era il suo nome segreto, mio signore.» Le punte delle dita attente avevano aperto i bottoni e strappato il nastro che sorreggeva suoi calzoni, muovendosi tra le pieghe del tessuto come avrebbe fatto una zampa di gatto. «Il nome impronunciabile è stato rivelato ai suoi adoratori solo dopo anni di segretezza. Prove di dolore.» Le mani di Sebastian si fermarono e Ciel sentì il respiro caldo sul suo orecchio mentre il demone piegava la testa per parlare contro di esso. «Il suo nome segreto era _mēdén,_ niente e nessuno. Perché era tutto e tutti. È lo spirito del delirio in ogni essere vivente che grida per la liberazione.»

«Perché me lo stai dicendo?» Venne fuori più come un sussurro.

«Non avete conosciuto il dolore, signore?» Un pollice scivolò sotto il rigonfiamento della sua carne indifesa. «Non siete un devoto delle cose maledette?» La mano guantata di Sebastian allentò la presa sulla sua tremula eccitazione e Ciel emise un suono basso. «Non è qualcosa che devono sapere tutti. Alcune cose non devono essere dette alla luce del giorno.»

La mano era forte, salda e piacevole da far svenire e Ciel si agitò nell'oscurità, afferrando la giacca del demone. La trovò. Ci si aggrappò. E non ci fu tregua, non c'era mai tregua, solo la stessa storia con parole diverse. L'odore dell'uniforme di Sebastian era penetrante nelle sue narici e rabbrividì, comprendendo. Non era affatto la camicia. Era il corpo sottostante, l'odore di ferro riscaldato, di una boccata di sangue.

La mano era spietata. Dita guantate con cuciture affilate. Quella stretta lo rendeva senza fiato e Ciel fece di nuovo quel suono, con la gola bassa come se stesse chiedendo qualcosa. E il demone rise, un brontolio risonante che avrebbe potuto essere le fusa di un gatto.

«Lo volete, signore?»

Ciel non poté rispondere, cercando di riprendere fiato, ma le sue mani lo tirarono vicino. Spinse la fronte contro la spalla del demone e chiuse gli occhi.

«È questo ciò che volete da me, mio signore?»

La stretta era forte e scorrevole e si spinse contro di essa. Spinse, sentendosi teso e quella volta non poté evitare l'angosciato contrarsi dei suoi fianchi.

Vicina come il respiro di un animale era la bocca di Sebastian accanto alla sua guancia. Troppo vicina, eppure non abbastanza vicina, un respiro ritmico e battente come la pioggia che cadeva e la stretta intorno al suo membro si stringeva sempre più. Respirò e respirò ancora; era troppo facile rimanere senza fiato per il calore inflessibile, troppo bello per borbottare e dargli uno spintone, troppo bello e il demone lo sapeva. Il demone sorrideva nell'oscurità. E Ciel lo sapeva, e lo odiava, ed era eccitato e disperato per il bisogno che provava, arrossito e bruciante in risposta al sibilo di soddisfazione della creatura.

Una mano era ferma sulla schiena, costrittiva, l'altra trattenuta più saldamente tra le cosce; Ciel si tenne mollemente, al sicuro ma anche più in pericolo, cullato tra le braccia di Sebastian. E sentì la guancia fresca contro la sua fronte umida mentre si spingeva tra le dita del demone, ancora e ancora finché le sue ginocchia gli tremarono.

Quando finì fu come uno spasmo, una vampata e piagnucolò, inumidito, appeso al collo di Sebastian con mani tremanti.

Le dita del demone gli sfiorarono leggermente il ginocchio. Sebastian stava premendo il gocciolio appiccicoso dalla pelle nuda del suo padrone con qualcosa, un fazzoletto, e gli occhi di Ciel bruciarono. Il maggiordomo si soffermò sui suoi bottoni per allacciarli, ma Ciel tremando scivolò dalle sue ginocchia al letto. Trovò il cuscino. Guancia sulla tela fresca, si sentiva molle e riscaldato.

E poi ridicolmente, impotente, tirò su con il naso nascosto tra le mani e il suo petto fu pesante di lacrime. Non era silenzioso perciò Sebastian l'avrebbe sentito e non avrebbe avuto niente di intelligente da dire se il maggiordomo gli avesse chiesto cosa c'era che non andasse.

Il demone tuttavia non disse nulla e Ciel sentì le punte delle dita guantate scorrere lungo la piega delle sue gambe. Cercò di soffocare i suoi rumori umidi nella manica, calde lacrime che uscivano dai suoi occhi chiusi.

Un tocco abile gli tirò giù i pantaloncini e i calzoni, una striscia di tessuto di velluto lungo le gambe e Ciel sussultò. Avvicinò le ginocchia al petto.

«Sebastian.» Ne uscì un bisbiglio roco e si morse il dorso della mano. Nella stretta delle mani salde del suo servo, le sue ginocchia si aprirono; rabbrividì e poi gridò ad alta voce.

La bocca del demone era calda e umida e lo racchiudeva completamente.

« _Sebastian._ » La voce acuta e tremante. Si inarcò contro il cuscino. «Seb...» E le sue parole divennero semplici rumori. «Ah. Ah.»

L'incresparsi della lingua della bestia lo risucchiava e lo circondava, feroce e strana, e Ciel si contorse contro di essa.

«Ah. Ah-»

Si spinse contro la testa del demone, le mani serrate tra i capelli arruffati, ma Sebastian sibilò tra le sue gambe e Ciel si ritrovò con entrambi i polsi bloccati in una forte presa contro il suo petto e si contrasse di nuovo.

La lingua leccò bruscamente, denti mordicchiarono lungo tutta la lunghezza del suo membro tremante.

« _Ah._ »

E poi fu la volta di labbra fresche, la pressione del risucchio, il basso brontolio come quello di una bestia imbronciata, come un gatto soddisfatto; Ciel si rese conto di quanto fosse eccitato dentro la bocca bagnata di Sebastian. Si ribellò di nuovo.

Ma c'erano dita che stringevano la carne della sua coscia e facevano pressione intorno ai suoi polsi. Il suo tallone colpì la spalla sollevata del demone.

«Ah, ahh-»

La fame crudele, lo schiavista delle sue cosce; era migliore di qualsiasi incubo. Lingua bagnata sulla sua lunghezza, piccoli morsi e un fiato caldo, famelico su di lui. Un ringhio risuonò contro la sua pelle mentre si inarcò di nuovo e strillò per il tremito che gli scorreva attraverso le gambe, la schiena e il suo membro tremante... e come lo voleva. Lo voleva, la dolcezza di quell'amara bocca avvelenata.

«Ah ah…»

Mero rumore. Parole che andavano oltre il linguaggio. Suoni empi, cose che non si potevano dire alla luce del giorno.

Migliaia e migliaia di nomi di dei senza nome.

«Nha, ah- _sì..._ »

Venne con un grido simile ad uno di dolore, gettando la testa arrossata contro il cuscino e sentendo la lingua agitarsi per inghiottirlo. Lentamente, assaporando. Con la presa ancora ferma sulla sua coscia.

E poi lo leccò delicatamente, pulendolo.

I polsi di Ciel caddero, liberati. Le sue dita erano intorpidite e l'oscurità vibrava luminosa e rumorosa come api dorate.

La pesante coperta venne adagiata sulle sue gambe tremanti; lino morbido, lana intrecciata. Piegata con cura fino al mento.

E dopo il silenzio le parole del demone. «Spero non ci sia nient'altro che desiderate, signore.»

La sua voce era bassa e premurosa.

Ciel si raggomitolò, le gambe troppo stanche per stringersi intorno al caldo fervore tra di loro. Era arrossato da un fuoco perfetto e no, non c'era null'altro che volesse mentre nascondeva la faccia contro il cuscino, tranne una cosa che non avrebbe mai osato dire. Per quel giorno aveva rivelato troppo. Anche per quella notte.

Non poteva dirlo nemmeno in quel momento. Soprattutto in quel momento.

Lo disse.

«Rimani.»

C'era silenzio accanto al suo letto e non riuscì a respirare.

Un lento peso fece abbassare il materasso sotto le spalle di Ciel mentre Sebastian si sedette sul bordo del letto. Sopra alle coperte. Sistemò la schiena contro la testiera intagliata e la coperta di Ciel venne tirata sul suo petto mentre il maggiordomo si sistemava.

Ed era silenzioso.

Le parole di Sebastian erano pericolose. La sua voce era un'altra maschera, ma la sua calma era un'altra cosa; un comando. Una concessione. O forse solo ombra vuota.

Ciel aspettò un momento, il cuore che gli pulsava ancora in gola, e seppe che quella sera non ci sarebbero state più parole.

Si girò lentamente sotto la pesante lana delle sue coperte e voltò le spalle al maggiordomo. Feltro sotto il cuscino per ciò che si celava al di sotto di esso. Trattenne il respiro. Metallo freddo. Avorio liscio. C'era silenzio nella sua stanza.

Fece scivolare le dita intorno all'impugnatura della pistola, sospirando; era quasi ridicolo, quasi un sollievo quanto facilmente il sonno lo trascinasse giù, sciabordando come una marea calda intorno al suo corpo. Come una lingua delicata sulla sua pelle, un sonno lento e gentile, con la pistola in mano e il caldo silenzio del corpo del demone alle sue spalle.

Il demone ascoltò mentre il suo padrone si addormentava.

Piccoli respiri. Il ragazzo se n'era già andato, irraggiungibile per quella notte. Era in un luogo lontano di sogni mortali. Ma lì non avrebbe trovato sicurezza; i suoi piedi inciampavano sempre nell'oscurità. Lo riportavano sempre ciecamente dalla bestia che lo proteggeva.

Il demone rimase immobile. I suoi occhi dietro le palpebre chiuse erano asciutti e gli facevano male.

Un degno padrone. Poteva trafiggere l'anima del bambino con voluttuosa precisione e quella strana piccola cosa sputava, mordeva e si apriva per altro. Il demone aveva voglia di lacerare quella tenerezza. Far scorrere gli artigli attraverso l'umido sussulto del dolore del suo padrone.

Presto.

Il demone deglutì lentamente, assaporando il gusto persistente del corpicino stanco del ragazzo. Squisito. Acerbo. Corrotto. Tagliente. Delicato. Sapeva di vergogna e innocenza. La sua stessa eccitazione si mosse e vi premette il palmo come un mortale avrebbe fatto per curare una ferita. La soddisfazione era sfuggente ma trionfante; ah, gli riscaldava la pancia come carboni ardenti.

Quei grandi occhi azzurri bagnati avrebbero gocciolato sangue per lui.

Presto.

Spostò un po' il ginocchio irrequieto e colpì il leggero peso caldo e addormentato del suo padrone. Il bambino sospirò, soddisfatto.

Il respiro lento del demone gli si fermò nel petto. Quasi una fusa.

Presto. Presto.

Ma non ancora.


End file.
